Konoha High Book 1
by Ake92
Summary: High school life could not get any more complicated. . . SasuSaku centric nejiten shikaino naruhina and a gay Kankuro. . . what was i thinking? Read and Review! Originally on my old account SomberHemlock666
1. The Meeting

Sakura watched Sasuke sleep on her bed. His chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. He had climbed her house to her window, earning him self a fever from the rain. She should be happy that he came just to apologize, and she was, but it hurt her that he shut her out after all they had been through together. She was thinking about how to ask him about this when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked filliping it open.

"Who is this?" a cold voice asked.

"Sakura, who is this?"

"Itachi, why are you on Sasuke's cell?"

"Sasuke is sick and sleeping, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked. She didn't even know Sasuke had a brother.

"Where are you?"

"My house."

"What's the address?"

"710 Kanta drive Konoha." it was out of Sakura's mouth before she knew she was saying it.

"Good, when he wakes tell him I'll be dropping by." the line went dead and Sakura flipped to the Discovery Channel where Hinata was getting ready for her decathlon. Naruto and the others were with her, but she had to stay home because Sasuke was still sick.

"Naruto-kun I'm so nervous." Hinata said. They were behind stage and had a few minuets before it started.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll do great." he said kissing her on the cheek before she walked out. First was the buzzer round, Hinata's weak point. By the time that was over her team was about six points behind. And they moved into the chalkboard part. Hinata and Dan walked up to the board, and started one the problem. It was easy between the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we area t a tie, so now we have the tie breaker, the mystery round." the announcer said. A small table was wheeled out with two rubrics cubs on it. "And it looks like they will have to figure out an aerobics cubes. Students."

"Hinata, this is all you." Dan said. Hinata nodded and walked up. In her mind she was already studding it. Figuring what turns and when.

"You may begin." Hinata made quick work of it, and was done almost as soon as she started. "Done."  
"Well Ladies and gentlemen, in a record time, 7.6 seconds Hinata Hyuuga wins the decathlon." The whole crowd cheered, and Hinata received a huge hug and a really romantic kiss form Naruto.

"You were awesome Hinata-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." she said while blushing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He opened his eyes, and no Sakura.

"Sorry." he looked to the door, and Sakura walked in carrying a tray with soup, orange juice, and a bowl of tomatoes, Sasuke's favorite. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, oh, um Itachi called."

"What?"

"Itachi called, he said he was going to stop by later." she said, setting his food down. He made quick work of it, before asking more questions.

"When did he say he was coming?" he asked.

"Tonight." the door bell rang. "That must be him, I'll be back." Sakura walked out and down the stairs. She opened the door, and saw a tall man with long raven hair, and obsidian orbs. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Sakura, well aren't you a beauty." the man said Sakura blushed a little and allowed him in.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Sasuke." Sakura said. Itachi was quite close, and she didn't quite know what was going on. Itachi pressed her against the wall, and planted his lips on hers.

"But I want to stay with you. . .alone." he whispered.

Sakura gave a small gasp, before screaming. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard, that was Sakura. He bolted from the bed and ran out the door, to see Itachi pressing against Sakura, and had his lips on hers holding her down, and it looked like he was trying to get her shirt off. Sasuke was furious, he bolted, and punched Itachi, sending him flying.

"Bastard get off her." he shouted, taking Sakura into his arms, holding her tight. "Are you ok?" he asked. She shuddered and nodded. "Itachi what do you want?"

"I just came to give you this." Itachi said, holding out an envelope. Sasuke took it and shoved it into his pocket before Itachi left, growling slightly as he passed Sakura, who shuddered again.

"Sasuke was that really your brother?" she asked, as he pulled her close.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of let you two alone together. I should have know he was going to try that."

"It's alright, I didn't like it, he was too. . . I don't know, I much prefer the demanding way you kiss." she said as they walked into her bedroom.

"You mean like this?" Sasuke asked, pinning Sakura on the wall, and pulling her into a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, taking dominance over the kiss, forcing Sakura to move where his tongue led. He pulled her tongue into his, and began to suck on it, he growled a low, arousing growl. Sakura let out a slight moan, and Sasuke's arousal became stronger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sliding her hands under her shirt, and running her fingers up and down his chest, raking her nails into his skin.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw bone down to her neck, where he began to lick and suck on the vein.

"Bed?" she asked. Sasuke said nothing, but lifted Sakura into his arms, and carried her over to the bed, where he fell with her on top of him. They again found each other's mouths, and began kissing again. Sasuke quickly lifted Sakura's shirt off, and his own. They moved their hands all over, kissing everywhere. Until they heard Naruto slam the door, it sounded like he was coming up here, and they hadn't locked the door.

"Sakura Sasuke, Hinata won." he said running into the room, exposing a shirtless Sasuke, and Sakura in nothing but a bra. "Oh, sorry." he said. "Anyway you should have seen her."

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"Well there goes the mood." Sakura said, standing, but still being dizzy almost fell. Sasuke could see she was falling, and caught her, laying her down on the bed. "Thanks."

"You don't look so good." he said, her skin was pale, and her eyes looked dull. "You should get some sleep." Sasuke pulled her into bed, and pulled the blankets up over her. He turned out the light and began to hum her a lullaby.

"I didn't know you knew that." Sakura said, looking at him as he sat beside her.

"What? Yura Yura, Yeah I know it. My mom used to sing it to me before bed when I was little." he began to sing it softly.

In these wavering skies  
I will fly to you  
since we've always been together  
the space between us has become too big.  
Waiting for your honest reply  
anyone would be lonely.  
If you're crying in the town I cant see  
even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you.  
In these wavering skies  
I will fly to you  
I can feel it this close  
these two feelings.

When he was done, Sakura was sleeping soundly, and he quietly pulled his shirt on and walked out into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Where's Sakura?" Neji asked.

"She didn't look so good, so she went to bed early." Sasuke responded. "Congratulations Hinata, Sakura and I watched it on TV, the rubrics cube thing was amazing."

"Arigato Sasuke." Hinata said blushing again


	2. Fisrt Kiss and Vocals

The boys watched the girls walk off, staring in awe. Damn they were HOT! "So guys." Naruto said grabbing their attention. "We should probably get to class?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, he walked off, and the other three boys followed. They caught up with the girls, and tried to talk.

"Hey." Sasuke said, approaching Sakura. Sakura only looked at him. "Sasuke."

"So, um hi." Neji said to Tenten. Tenten blushed, and said "Hey."

"Ino right?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah." Ino blushed.

"Hey Hinata, do you and the girls want to come over after school?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at Sakura, because she was the 'leader' of the group. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah we would love to Naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing like a tomato.

"Whatever." Sakura said walking down the halls.

"Hey babe!" one boy called.

"Ar ar aroooooooooooo." One howled. (Kiba maybe?)

"Sakura how was your summer?"

"Sakura marry me!"

"Sakura!"

"Yo sexy, let me show you what men are made for!" Sakura looked at the man who said this and walked up to him.

"So you want to show me what men are made for?" she asked, smirking. He only nodded, sweating. Sakura leaned in close, to hi ear. "Not in a million years." she said licking his ear shell. This astonished the girls, and their new found friends.

"Damn Sakura, you aren't holding back at all." Naruto said.

"Well I figured I'd have fun this year." Sakura said with a smirk. Sasuke glanced at her, and thought 'Damn this girl is amazing.'

"Um, you guys go ahead, I have to do something." Sakura said, leaving them at their first class.

"What's she doing?" Neji asked Tenten, who only shook her head. Sakura had her evil smirk on, and the girls only knew that she was planning something, something bad.

Sakura walked down the halls and into the office where Shizune was just getting ready to make the announcements. "Shizune I have one more announcement to add." she handed Shizune a piece of paper, and was sitting in class the next minuet between Neji and Sasuke.

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

"You'll see." Sakura smirked. Sakura didn't notice yet, but ever since she walked in the room Sasuke had been glancing at her.

Then the announcements came on.

"Welcome back students." Shizune said. "WE have no real announcement's just one just handed to me by Sakura Haruno." All eyes in the class fell on the pink haired girl. "She is holding a welcome back to school party at her house tonight, and all the students and Sensei's are invited. Due to this, and on common sense that Tsunade-Samma will be going, and getting drunk, there will be no school tomorrow." the students all cheered, and Sakura only smirked. "We hope you all have fun, and enjoy the party."

"Sakura what did you do?" Ino asked looking at her friend.

"I thought it would be fun." Sakura shrugged.

"Ok, that's enough." Two men walked into the room. "This is art 101, and the first thing you need to know is that art is a bang." they said in unison. (Guess who?)

"My name is Sasori Sensei, and this is Deidara Sensei." the class looked at them, and decided that they were, well in a word weird.

"Today we will be making sculptures out of clay." Deidara said. They class moaned as the clay was passed out.

**The rest of the day was so so, so I'm gonna skip to lunch.**

"Yes lunch!" Ino said running to the front of the lunch lie followed by Hinata, and Tenten. "Sakura your not gonna eat?"

"Naw, I'll be back, I have to use the restroom." Sakura said walking in the opposite direction. She walk in and stood in front of the mirror. "Damn it!" She cursed and turned away. No one else knew but Sakura hated looking at herself.

She walked out of the bathroom only to be bombarded by fan boys. "Sakura marry us!" "Sakura date Us!" They all cried.

"Shit." Sakura took off running down the hall she had to get away.

"Yo Ino, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. They were all there, but no Sakura.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, but that was ten minuets ago." Tenten said.

"I bet the fan boys got her." Io said, realizing what she just said and how true that was, she shut up. "Shit we need to find her.!

"I'll go." Sasuke said, before anyone could object he was gone.

"I think someone's in love." Tenten said.

"He's not the only one." Neji whispered which made her blush.

"Come on guys!" Sakura pleaded. She had lost all but three of the guys. She went to turn a corner, but the jumped and had her pinned to the ground. While two of them held her, picking her up and pining her on a wall, the third made his move, and pinned her so the other two could let go, and she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Aw, Sakura, come on, how about my offer?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, and realized he was the same guy from earlier today.

"Shit where is she?" Sasuke asked himself.

Then he saw them. Sakura was pined on a wall, and someone was pressing his body against her, trying to kiss her, but when she slapped him, he returned it and slapped her back. "Damn he's gonna pay for that." he said. Advancing on them. The guy was working on Sakura's blouse, starting to unbutton it, but he only had two down when Sasuke got there.

"Dude, she doesn't like you, back off." Sasuke said pulling the guy off of Sakura, and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into him. Sakura realizing the sudden closeness, blushed. Sasuke gave then the death glare, and the ran away.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." sakura quickly re-buttoned her shirt, and turned away trying to hide her blush.

Sasuke watched her, and realizing how close she was, almost blushed too, almost.

"Come on, we need to get back." she said walking back towards the cafeteria.

After lunch they were free to go, so they walked out to the cars. Tenten walking with Neji, Hinata walking with Naruto, Ino walking with Shikamaru, and Sakura walking kind of by Sasuke, she was a bit behind.

"Um, Tenten, you want to ride with me?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded, and climbed into his car. Shikamaru and Ino rode in the girls car, as did Naruto and Hinata.

"Sorry Sasuke, I came on my bike." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her bike, and his eyes widened.

"You rode that?" he asked.

"Yeah, um I have another helmet if you want to come with me." Sakura said not really caring one way or the other.

"Sure." Sakura handed him the helmet and fired it up. "Sorry Uchiha, I drive." she said sitting down. Sasuke being the pompous he was, was not about to stand for this. He simply walked over, pulled Sakura backwards by the waits and slid on in front of her, kicking the kick stand up.

"Uchiha, what the hell?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up and hold on." Sasuke said, taking off. Sakura who was almost thrown off the bike, grabbed Sasuke's waist tightly.

'He is so gonna pay.' Sakura thought.

**Come on you know you like him.**

_In your dreams._

**Who are you kidding, do I have to sing the song?**

_No! Omg no, please anything but that!_

**Fine but you know you're falling for him. **

_Get lost_

**Fine I'm gonna go find his inner. **

'Well at least she's gone' Sakura thought. She wasn't falling for him, was she?

Sasuke pulled into the garage of his mansion, the other girls were impressed, but not Sakura he was furious. She removed her helmet,. And was about to say something, but the Uchiha acted on an impulse and removed his helmet and turned around and kissed Sakura.

He cupped her face in one hand, and held her close with the other, he was about to ask for entrance into her mouth when she pulled away. "That's as much as you get on the first day." Sakura said, removing herself from his grip, and off the bike.

She walked over to the girls who were staring insanely at her.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said with a smirk. "Hey Naruto, how about Karaoke?" Sakura asked the blond who was with Hinata still in the car.

"Oh, yeah!" He pulled Hinata out of the car, and into the house. They all followed in pairs. (I think you can figure that out, if not ask me.)

They walked into a large room, with a wide screen TV, video games, and a karaoke machine. "Who's first? Sakura asked sitting down.

"Don't even play girl." Tenten said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you know that you're the best singer in the state, five years running, you are going first." Ino said.

"Ino come on, why don't one of you go?" Sakura asked trying to get out of going first.

"Hell no, you go girl." Hinata said.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "Your favorite?" Naruto asked as she picked up the mic.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"You want English or Japanese first?"

'Whoa, she sings Japanese?' Sasuke thought. 'Damn that's hot.'

"Do the Japanese first." Sakura said, waiting for the music.

The music began and she closed her eyes, waiting for the right note, and then the music came, and her voice captivated all of them,

**Yura Yura to yuganda sors e**

**Kimi no moto e tonde yuke**

**Zutto soba ni itta kara**

**aitasukima ookii sugite**

**namaiki nakimi no sunao na henji**

**matte dare ga sabishii**

**mirarenai machi de naiteru nara**

**soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai**

**Yura Yura to yuganda sora e**

**kimi no moto e tonde yuke**

**konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru**

**futatsu no omoi.**

Sakura sang and the whole time nobody blinked. Sasuke thought she was a goddess.

'Damn this girl can sing.' all the guys thought at the same time.

'I wonder if she'll go pro?' Neji thought.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

No answer.

"I guess that's a complement."

"Ok Sakura English version now." Naruto said, he hit another button, and the same music played, but this time the words were different.

**In these wavering skies**

**I will fly to you**

**since we've always been together**

**the space between us has become too big.**

**Waiting for your honest reply**

**anyone would be lonely. **

**If you're crying in the town I cant see**

**even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you. **

**In these wavering skies**

**I will fly to you**

**I can feel it this close**

**these two feelings. **

Sakura finished, and looked to Sasuke for his reaction: Speechless. 'Perfect.' she smirked. "Okay, who's next? She asked putting the mic back.


	3. The Party

"So who's next?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura, but we have to go get ready for the party you surprised on us." Ino said giggling.

"What the hell you guys tricked me." Sakura said, giving Ino a death glare

"Yeah kind of, anyway, we'll see you boys tight right?" Tenten asked, looking particularly at Neji.

"Yes sure." he said.

"Good, it's a pool party, so make sure you bring your swimsuits, oh an boys, if you want you can stay in the guest bedrooms." Ino said before she followed the others out the door.

After the girls had left the boys looked at each other and smirked. "Damn Sasuke you better keep an eye one her, and act fast or she may just be picked up by someone else." Neji said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know, trust me I know." Sasuke said, day dreaming.

"So guys, let's get ready." Naruto said. They nodded and all retired to their own rooms until said party.

Sakura was in her room getting ready, and thinking about the 'kiss' she had shared with Sasuke. "God Damn why am I letting some boy do this to me?" She stood, and wrapped her towel around her body under he arms. The party had already started, and she would be the last to arrive.

She walked down stairs, and out to the deck, climbing on the diving board, mic in hand, she called everyone's attention. "Yo everyone! How ya doing?" she asked, her replay was cheers. "Well then what do you say, we really get the part started?" she handed the mic to Tenten, and slowly removed her towel, sowing everyone what was underneath. A black string bikini. The men were going wild, and Sasuke who had been drinking a Pepsi at the moment spit it out all over the place when he saw Sakura.

Sakura smirked. Taking the mic back from Tenten. "Alright now, time for some fun." she looked up to the balcony on the house. "Ino hit it." she said. Right on queue, Willia Ford's I wanna be bad started to play, and Sakura sang with it.

Oh, i, i,... i  
I wanna be bad with you baby,I, i, i, i, i wanna be bad with ya, baby  
Do you, you  
Understand what i need From you  
Just let me be the girl  
To show you, you  
Everything that you can be  
Is everything that i can be  
i wanna be my turn  
Let me let you know that i, i can  
Promise that i won't do that  
So, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I've got things on my mind  
I never thought i would  
I, i wanna be bad  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, i wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, i, i, i, i wanna be bad, baby  
Whats up?  
Tell me what to do  
How to be  
Teach me all your words from a to z  
But i-  
Don't want your other girl to see  
That you're messing round with me  
Should i boy  
Tell ya what i got is what ya want  
Tell, tell me, do i i turn you on?  
I don't want no one judging me

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I've got things on my mind  
I never thought i would  
I, i wanna be bad  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, i wanna be bad I wanna be bad with ya, baby, i wanna be bad with you  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, i, i, i, i wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with ya, babyI, i, i, i wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good you make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind, i never thought i would i never thought, i never thought i would  
I wanna be bad, you make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules about to break, about to break the rules  
I wanna be bad, you make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind, i never thought i would  
I, i wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, i wanna be bad.

The whole time Sakura sang she had her eyes placed on one man. Sasuke Uchiha, and his eyes never left her. "Okay everyone have fun, oh and Principal Tsunade?"

"Yeah?"

"Open bar for adults." Sakura winked. Shizune rolled her eyes, and Tsunade walked right over to the bar.

Sakura turned and walked off the diving board, only to be bombarded by fan boys. Damn! "Alright boys how about you get me a drink?" Sakura asked. Just as she had hopped they all ran away to the bar.

"Here." Sakura turned and Sasuke Uchiha holding a strawberry daiquiri (non alcoholic)

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said, taking the drink and as she did she heard million of groans coming from the fan boys.

"So how much can I have on the first night?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. This caught Sakura off guard, and she gave a small gasp. She moved back so she could look at his eyes.

"Let's see, maybe a bit more."

"Yeah?"

"You'll have to earn it though." Sakura said smirking.

"How?"

"You'll think of something." Sakura said walking over to the shallow end of the pool and placed her feet in the waster.

Then it hit him. He walked over to Ino who was on D.J. duty, and whispered something in her ear, she smiled and handed him a mic.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes shot up and looked at the Uchiha. 'What is he planning?' she asked herself. Sasuke walked up to the diving board, if this doesn't get her, he didn't know what would.

"Whoo! Go Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, making Hinata blush.

The music started and Sakura's eyes somewhat widened. The song that was playing was Three Days Grace's Riot. Sakura did not like where this was going.

If you feel so empty  
So used up so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

When Sasuke finished the fan girls were going insane, but he didn't care, he looked for Sakura's reaction. She was smirking, was that a good thing? He dived in the water and swam up to her. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Sakura teased.

"You know what. How much more can I have?" he asked.

"Well let's see you have a good voice, and you're kind of cute." Sakura stood and walked over to the deep end of the pool. Sasuke was not about to let her leave him hanging like that. He followed her,. And when she wasn't looking he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on. One minuet she was dry on the deck, the next she was in the water, wet and someone had their hands around her waist.

"Sakura!" Ino screeched.

"Damn what was he thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you ever do that to me." Tenten said to Neji, who nodded.

When Sasuke and Sasuke came up Sakura was holding Sauke's neck, and he was holding on to her waist with her legs wrapped around his own. "What the hell? Uchiha do you want to die?" Sakura asked. "You have some nerve..." she was cut off when two Uchiha lips came crashing down on hers. 'Persistent bastard.' she thought.

Sasuke pulled her tight and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Sakura obliged, moaning slightly causing Sasuke to smirk in the kiss as his tongue searched her mouth, running it on her gums, teeth, the roof of her mouth, and then he found her tongue. It twirled and rubbed against his own.

"Sa...su...ke..." Sakura moaned.

"Hn." Sasuke asked still kissing fighting for control over the kiss, which she wasn't granting.

"You're...a...bas...tard..."Sakura said through the kiss. This only made Sasuke smirk as he said "I know."

"YO! Sasuke! You're gonna suffocate her! Let Sakura breath!" Naruto yelled. Breaking the silence.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled back, Sakura looked flushed but she wasn't blush despite how many people were watching. Instead she pecked him on the cheek, and disappeared underwater and swam back down to the shallow end. Once there she slowly made her way out. Sasuke watched her dripping wet body climbed out and walked away. He smirked to himself and got out as well.

The night went on with Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji played chicken. Naruto and Hinata wadded in the shallow end. Sasuke and Neji had cannon ball contests, and Tsunade got drunk. (Big surprise there.)

AFTER THE PARTY

"Damn!" Sakura plopped down ion the couch it was two am and they had just finished cleaning up after the party.

"Sakura if you ever do this to us again. I'll kill you." Ino said.

"Parties are so troublesome." Shikamaru sat down next to Ino and placed his arm around her shoulders. Tenten was already asleep, her head was on Neji's lap.

"Let's just sleep down here." Neji said pulling a blanket up over Tenten. It wasn't long before Hinata, Ino Shikamaru Neji and Naruto were asleep as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna sleep outside?"

"What?"

"Come on." Sakura took Sasuke by the hand and led him through the house to a sun room where a futon was, positioned in the middle of the room. Sasuke and Sakura cuddled under the blankets and watched the stars a bit. "Look!" Sakura said as she pointed to a shooting star.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked.

"This." Sakura turned to him and kissed him again.

"Well then let me show you what I wished for." Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Searching it again. He pulled away when they needed to breath and Sakura sighed moving closer to his chest.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura."


	4. Kankuro and the Music Fest

"Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that there was no Sasuke. She lazily stood and walked into the living room to and that the other girls were already up. "Morning." Sakura said. "Where are the guys?"

"Don't know." Tenten said.

"Well whatever, you guys want to go to the mall with me?" Sakura asked. This caught their attention. Without a word they were all upstairs in their rooms getting ready.

30 MINUETS LATER

"Sakura?" Sasuke called.

"Up here." Sakura's voice came from the stair case. Sake walked up and knocked on the door her sing-song voice had come from. He knocked, and opened when Sakura called him.

"What's up?"

"The girls and I are going to the mall."

"Kay."

"You boys can come if you want." Sakura knew that they most likely they weren't going to want to go, but figured she'd asked anyways.

"Nah the guys and I will wait at our house, come over when you're done. Kay?" Sasuke asked kissing Sakura on the cheek. She nodded and returned the kiss. She watched him go and then she and the girls left for the mall.

AT THE MALL

"Where do you guys want to go?" Hinata asked.

"I have to go to the music store." Sakura said. "I need songs for the talent show, and this years State Music fest."

"When is it?" Tenten asked.

"About three months from now."

"You gonna do a solo?" Ino asked as the walked.

"Yeah and remember that guy who won the men's solo division last year?" she asked the girls nodded. "Well he wants me to sing a duet with him, so I've got to find some songs for that too. He's singing in the talent show with me too."

"Sakura that's so cool." Ino said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Ino." they drew closer and Sakura knew they didn't really want to go to the music store. "You know you guys don't have to come with me. Go ahead and shop and I'll meet you in the food court in like three hours kay?"

"Sak you sure?"

"Yeah Hinata, go ahead."

"Alright we'll see you in three hours."

Sakura watched them walk away before she walked into the music store. She browsed the shelves and found some CD's that had promising songs. She found _Kiss Kiss, I'm a Bitch, I Must Not Chase the Boys, All About Us, _and _We Belong._ One of those had to be a good solo, but what was she going to do about the duet? She looked a bit more and found, _Who Says you Can't Go Home, At the Beginning With You, I Put Your Picture Away, A Thing Called Love, Romeo and Juliet, Best Friends, _and _Hey Juliet._

Then she got an Idea, why shouldn't the four girls sing in the two companions? Sakura browsed for some group songs, and found three by the Cheetah Girls. "Very nice." she said to herself.

"Yes you are." a voice said behind her. Sakura turned and her jade eyes met familiar piercing blue gaze.

"Kankuro!" Sakura threw her arms around the man. Kankuro had a short messy brown mop for hair to go with his blue eyes, he was two years older than Sakura, making him nineteen, he was also the one Sakura would be singing her duet with.

"Hey Sakura."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm down here until Music fest is over, then depending on if we make it or not to nationals on how long I stay."

"Cool, hey I found some songs." Sakura said showing them to Kankuro.

"I see, well let's go down to the food court and listen to them." he said. Sakura paid for the CD's and she walked with Kankuro down to the food court, where they sat for two and a half hours before they decided on what they would sing.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Ino and the girls walking up to them.

"Hey guys, you remember Kankuro, Kankuro this is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Sakura said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Kankuro said as he kissed the back of their hands.

"So you guys ready to go home?" Sakura asked. They nodded, and looked at Sakura. "Oh, um Kankuro is going to stay with us till Music fest is over."

"What?!?!" Ino exploded.

"Wait are you dating?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura how could you?" Tenten asked.

"Chill Kankuro and I aren't dating, he's just gonna stay with us, I don't feel right letting a friend stay at a hotel when we have that huge mansion they could stay in for free." Sakura explained. "Jeez I cant believe you thought I would cheat on, my boyfriend."

"Wait little Sakura has a boyfriend" Kankuro asked teasingly. "Is that even possible?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny."

WITH THE BOYS

"Dobe did the girls call yet?" Neji asked as Naruto entered the living room, where the other three were sitting.

"Yeah, they're on their way, and Hinata said something about Sakura brining somebody else." Naruto said sitting down.

**Ding dong**

"I'll get it." Neji stood, and walked to the door.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten said, throwing her self at Neji. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waits. "Miss me?"

"You know I did."

"Oh God my virgin eyes!" Ino shouted. "Get a room would ya?"

"Ino, Shikamarumaru's waiting in the living room." Neji said pointing behind him. Ino took off and jumped up on the couch, on top of Shikamaru, and said, "Hey Shikamaru-kun."

"Hey Ino." he said placing his hands on her waist, and kissing her on the lips. "Miss me?" Ino nodded.

"So much for getting a room." Sakura mumbled walking into the living room.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said running up and kissing his girl over and over.

"Sasuke-kun, don't I get a kiss?" Sakura asked when Sasuke made no attempt to get off the couch.

"Why don't you ask your friend?" Sasuke said. _I cant believe she led me on like that_. She already had a boyfriend.

"Sasuke, they're not dating!" Ino said, breaking away from her make out session for a split second.

"You're not?" Neji asked.

"No, this is Kankuro, just a friend. He doesn't swing that way if you know what I mean, plus he's engaged. Anyway, Kankuro this is Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said. "Jeez Sasuke who knew you were so jealous." Sakura said leaning against the wall.

Sasuke stood, happy that he was wrong, and stalked over to _**his**_ woman. He pressed against her, and kissed her like he did last night, forcing his tongue in her mouth. When he broke he whispered, "You belong to me. Got that?" Sakura nodded, happy he was a bit possessive, and leaned into his chest.

"So like I was saying, Kankuro is singing with me in the Sate Music fest." Sakura said.

"You're entering again?" Naruto asked.

"We all are." Hinata said, looking at Naruto. "The girls are entering a group, Sakura's singing in a duet and a solo, and so is Kankuro."

"Really? Are you guys singing in the city talent show too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, you gonna come watch?" Tenten asked.

"No." Sasuke said blankly. "We're entering." he clarified when he saw the disappointment in Sakura's eyes.

"Really? You sing?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"A bit, you'll just have to wait.


	5. Vocals

It had been two weeks since Sakura brought Kankuro home, and the city wide talent show was that night. Everyone's relations had bloomed, into something very serious, except Sasuke and Sakura. They were at the same place they had been two weeks ago, only now they kissed a bit more.

"Sakura, what time are we do at the stage?" Ino asked. They were just getting ready to leave the house, and Sakura was in the kitchen making sure she had everything.

"Six." she called back.

"Yo! Tenten, you coming?" Hinata called.

"Coming!" Tenten ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen with Sakura and Kankuro. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded, and left.

"Sakura you riding with us, or taking the bike?" Hinata asked.

"I'll take the bike." Sakura said, climbing on the leather seat. "Are we supposed to pick the guys up, or what?"

"They said just to meet them there." Tenten said. Sakura nodded and started up the bike, pulling out of the garage, followed by the girls and Kankuro, who was driving.

**Boys**

"Sasuke, you coming?" Naruto called.

"You baka, he already left." Neji said, pilling into the car with Shikamaru.

"What? Why?"

"Who cares, come on, we're gonna be late." Shikamaru said, pulling Naruto into the back seat of the car.

The boys took off, and when the arrived at the stage area, they saw the girls, well a glimpse, they were already done, and in their changing room.

"Here we go boys." Sasuke said walking up to them.

"You see Sakura?" Neji asked.

"No, but we've got our dressing room." Sasuke showed them where it was, and they changed, walking behind the stage for the first performance, which happened to be the girls.

Announcer: Ok ladies and gentlemen give a warm welcome, to the Blossoms!

The crowed cheered as the girl walked on stage. They were all wearing long painted on jeans, and a different colored tank top. Sakura's was a pink and red, Ino's a purple, Tenten's was a green, and Hinata's was a blue. Then the music started and the boys watched _**their**_ girls.

Sakura  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Hinata, Ino, Tenten  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Hinata  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Girls  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Sakura  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Girls  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Ino

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Girls  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Tenten  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Girls  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Ino  
You're way off base

Hinata  
I won't say it

Tenten  
Get off my case

Sakura  
I won't say it

Girls  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Sakura  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love.

They stopped, and looked at the crowed, who was going crazy. "Come on, girls." Sakura said, leading the girls off stage, and then they spotted the boys. They all hugged, but Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura had to get ready for her duet. The other two groups sang, and then it was Sakura and Kankuro's turn. Kankuro went to one side of the stage, and Sakura went to the other. The music stared, and Kankuro sang first.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Kankuro  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

Sakura  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

both  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

They stopped, and when they did, Kankuro spun Sakura, and dipped her low, and sweetly kissed her cheek. The crowed loved it, and applaud, as they left. Once the other duets were out of the way, it was time for the boy's solo, Sasuke walked out, and the girls cheered. His voice came, and Sakura who would be performing after him, watched in amazement. This was better than the pool party. "Um, this dedicated to all the men, cashing _**my**_ woman." Sasuke said before he began.

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ

Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
They know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
They know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone is coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
There goes the next contestant

He finished and looked behind stage where Sakura was smirking. "Possessive much?" she mouthed. He only smirked, and nodded. He walked back, and the announcer called Sakura's name. She went, and the guys cheered, mainly for her outfit. She was wearing a deep purple hater top, with tassels falling above her belly button, and a pair of shorts that fell just above her mid thigh, with laced boots the crept up to her knees. She looked HOT to say the least. In her belly button was a diamond charm, and it swayed as she moved. The music started, and Sakura sang, and Damn the song was perfect for the way she looked.

when you look at me  
tell me what do you see  
this is what you get  
it is the way I am  
When I look at you  
I wannabe I wannabe  
somewhere close to heaven  
with Neanderthal man

don't go I know you wanna touch me  
here there and everywhere  
sparks fly when we are together  
you can't deny the facts of life

you don't have to act like a star  
try your moves in the back of a car  
don't you know that we can go far  
cuz tonight you're gonna get my  
don't play the games that you play  
cuz you know that I won't run away  
why ain't you asking me to stay  
cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

you could be mine baby  
what's your star sign  
won't you take a step into the lions den  
I can hear my conscience  
calling me calling me  
say I'm gonna be a bad girl again  
why don't you come on over  
we can leave this all undone  
got the devil on my shoulder there's no place for you to run

you don't have to act like a star  
try your moves in the back of a car  
don't you know that we can go far  
cuz tonight you're gonna get my mwaa mwaa  
don't play the games that you play

cuz you know that I won't run away  
why ain't you asking me to stay  
cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my  
if you forget  
I'll remind you  
if you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
if you lose your head  
I'll find you  
sending you my kiss

if you forget  
I'll remind you  
if you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
if you lose your head  
I'll find you  
kiss kiss

you don't have to act like a star  
try your moves in the back of a car  
don't you know that we can go far  
cuz tonight you're gonna get my  
don't play the games that you play  
cuz you know that I won't run away  
why ain't you asking me to stay  
cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

you don't have to act like a star  
try your moves in the back of a car  
don't you know that we can go far  
cuz tonight you're gonna get my  
don't play the games that you play  
cuz you know that I won't run away  
why ain't you asking me to stay  
cuz tonight I'm gonna give you my

Sakura blew a kiss to the crowed, and took, a small bow, and walked off stage. She walked back to her dressing room, where the girls were already waiting. "Sakura that was amazing" Ino said, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said smirking. "Um do you guys know where Sasuke is?"

"Um, Sakura, he already left." Tenten said. "Neji said, that Sasuke didn't want to stay any longer, and for Neji to accept any award for him."

"Oh, well come on, we better go back out incase they call our names." Sakura said walking out. 'Why didn't he stay? Is he mad at me?' Sakura asked herself.

**Why would he be mad with us? **Her inner asked.

I don't know, but if he's not mad then why did he leave?

"Sakura!" Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when someone was pulling her. She saw Ino and Tenten pulling her onto the stage. "We won." Ino said.

"Oh, right." Sakura placed a fake smile on her face and walked on stage where Neji and Kankuro were.

"Our winners for the girl's group are the Blossoms, for duet, Sakura and Kankuro, and for men and woman's singles, Sasuke and Sakura, but repressing for Sasuke is Neji." the announcer said as the awards were passed out. "We would like to thank everyone for coming, and drive safely. "

Sakura walked back to her dressing room, and started top change. She was back in her jeans, and long sleeved shirt that said 99 devil on it. She walked out and into the parking lot, she was the last one. The girls had already gone home, and the boy's car was no where to be seen. But where was her bike? She looked through her pockets and couldn't find her keys either, her cell was gone as well. "What the hell?"

AT THE GIRL'S HOUSE

"Ino don't you think Sakura's gonna be a bit mad when she finds out we helped?" Hinata asked.

"Probably." Ino shrugged.

"Well at least we can blame it on Sasuke." Tenten added.

"What's up?" Neji asked as he sat by Tenten, kissing her cheek.

"Hinata's worried about Sakura's reaction when she finds out that we helped." Ino said, starting another make-out session with Shikamaru, who grabbed her by the waists, and pulled her on him, as soon as his lips touched hers.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, She wont' be mad trust me." Naruto said, pulling his own girlfriend on his lap and cuddling with her.

BACK AT THE PARKING LOT

What the hell? They are so gonna pay." Sakura said, as she started to walk up to the highway. At least they took her bag with them. Sakura was about to turn the corned, and start to walk up to the road, when she heard a motor running, and it was approaching at a fast rate. She looked around and saw someone dressed in black on a black motorcycle, coming at her. Before she had a chance to do anything, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bike in front of him, and sped off.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked. "Let me go."

"Shut up." the guy said. What was he going to do to her? He sped along the high way, and into the woods somewhere. Sakura didn't even know where they were anymore when he slowed the bike to a stop. Before he did anything to remove Sakura from her position, he tied her hands and feet together. He then picked her up and carried her bride style, into a small cabin where he sat her down on the couch and watched her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked again.

He turned to her, and slowly advanced on her. "Sakura you have been a bad girl, and you need to be punished." the man said, he was still wearing his helmet and Sakura couldn't place the voice. He leaned down and put Sakura's arms around his neck, as he pulled her on top of him on the couch. He removed his helmet. Onyx met jade, and Sakura gave a small gasp. A smirk crossed his face, as he slanted his head, and crushed her lips with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and immediately took over dominance of the kiss.

Sakura being tied up at the moment just kissed. He would pay later, right now, she kissed. His tongue ran up and down the roof of her mouth, making her purr a bit. Then he moved to her teeth, and finally he found her tongue. She moaned as he worked it, stroking, and twirling. God the things he could do with his tongue. He growled when he heard the pleasing moan, but he wanted more. He slowly stood, taking her with him, wrapping her legs around his waist, he started to walk off towards the bedroom. He wouldn't take it_** that**_ far, but he was going to push father than a simple French kiss.

Sakura felt her butt hit the mattress, and she moaned a bit more, pleased that he wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't be getting much from her if she was bound. "Sasuke?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hn?"

"I cant...do...much with...ropes." Sakura said. Sasuke only smirked, and slowly untied the ropes at her hands. She then moved them to his neck, and pulled herself as close as she could to him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, pulling away, and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not taking it, too far, but I want to hold, you, and I want to kiss you, all over." he lowered his head and placed kisses along her neck, biting as he went. He licked her hear shell, and nibbled on her lobe. She sat there, stroking his hair. "Sasuke?

"Hn?" he asked, still kissing her neck, moving farther down her body, to the line of her shirt.

"Take it off." Sakura said, moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He smirked and without another word, lifted the shirt over her head. Slowly pushing her on her back, and moving on top of her, she kissed her stomach, and lower neck, over and over again. She tasted so damn sweet.

They spent the night there, Sasuke kissing her, French kissing each other, and finally they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Truth or Dare and Broken Bones

Sakura woke in Sasuke's arms, he was lightly stroking her hair, and humming to himself. (O.o)

"Morning." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Morning sexy." Sasuke said. 'Maybe she forgot about yesterday.' he thought. He was a bit worried at her reaction when she remembered he had kidnapped her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a sweet seductive tone.

"Hn?"

"You are in so much trouble." She fumed. "You think a night of kissing and sweet talk is gonna make me forget? If you wanted to do that you should have untied me feet!" Sake looked down.

"Oh, yeah, well..."

"Don't even try Uchiha." Sakura said, laying back down. "You're really going to have to make up for this."

AT THE HOUSE

Ino was still asleep, but she had her arms wrapped around Shikamarumaru's torso. "Troublesome woman." he said, but he let her lay there. "Well she's kinda cute when she's asleep." he sighed, as she opened her eyes.

"You think I'm cute?" Ino asked.

"Please if I didn't like you would we have made out last night?"

"Oh, Shikamaru I love you." Ino said, hugging him tighter.

"I know." she said which earned him a slap outside the head.

"So what are we doing today Shikamaru-kun?"

"I don't know. Sleep?"

"No, we'll ask the others...OH MY GOD!!!!"

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino like she was crazy.

"Sasuke and Sakura never came home last night!"

"Oh." was all he said. 'Sasuke you bastard.'

TENTEN AND NEJI

Neji and Tenten were both asleep on the couch with the TV still on from last night's movie when Ino's scream woke them. "Damn it Ino, it's too early." Tenten moaned, rolling into Neji's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, not really caring.

"She said something about Sasuke and Sakura." Tenten mumbled.

At this Neji shot up taking Tenten with him. "Tenten, they didn't come home last night." Neji said.

Tenten let out a small gasp before she giggled. "Damn Sakura what the hell?" she asked no one.

NARUTO AND HINATATA

"Hinata-chan will you make me breakfast?" Naruto asked bouncing on the bed as Hinata came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"What would you like?" she asked, smiling and taking his hand as he walked over to her and they walked down stairs.

"Ramen."

"Ok. Morning Neji. Tenten." Hinata said when they passed the living room.

"Hinata! Naruto Guess what?" Tenten said from the couch, pulling away from Neji's lips for a moment.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Sasuke and Sakura never came home."

"What? Teme what are you thinking?" Naruto asked, and Hinata giggled. They walked into the kitchen where Hinata went to work cooking ramen for Naruto.

15 MINUETS LATER

"Yo! Anyone home?" Sakura's voice rang through the house.

"In the kitchen." Tenten called.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating what looked like pancakes, save Naruto and his ramen. "What's up guys?" Sasuke asked.

"You tell us." Naruto said.

"Yeah why didn't you come home last night?" Ino asked.

"We just kinda fell asleep." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone sweat dropped. "What we thought you guys DID something." Ino whined.

"Sorry Ino-pig, it was just one_** long**_ make-out session." Sakura said, sitting beside Sasuke who was now eating as well. "Where's Kankuro?"

"He said, he was going to go home for a bit before you two started rehearsals for the music fest." Hinata said.

"Oh, right." Sakura said, remembering him telling her something like that. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"Mall?" Ino asked.

"Naw, yesterday left me whipped, how about basketball?" Tenten suggested.

"You don't want to go to the mall, but you want to play basketball?" Neji questioned. You are crazy."

"How about we...Ah ha!" Hinata cried. Everyone looked at her. "Why don't we lounge by the pool?"

"Sounds good." Sakura said leaving the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Ino asked. "To get my bathing suit on." she replied with a sly smile.

"Damn why dose she do that?" Tenten asked.

"What?"

"Act sexy like that? It makes her look like a slut."

"Aw, leave her alone, that who Sakura is." Ino said. "Come on Shikamaru-kun, help me pick out my bathing suit." Ino said pulling her boy from the chair.

Neji watched a bit worried. "Tenten, you're not gonna make me help you, are you?"

"Hell no! I don't want a guy looking though my dressers." Tenten said, looking a bit shocked.

"Good." Neji breathed. Then he and Tenten both let, going to separate rooms.

"Well I'm going to go change too, Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded, and followed Hinata following Neji and Tenten. Sasuke only smiled as he walked up to his guest room and found his swimming trunks.

Ten minutes later all the guys were down stairs, with all the girls walking out to the pool. Tenten was wearing a brown colored bikini with gold flowers on it. Hinata was wearing a blue one piece, that had a hole in the middle showing off her stomach. Ino was wearing a purple two piece and on the top it said 'sexy' in hot pink letters. Sakura's was a two piece fire engine red skirt with a top that tied behind her neck, and around her torso, that had diamonds outlining it everywhere, showing off all of her curves.

The boys were all wearing swimming trunks. Neji's were a dark green, Shikamarumaru's were a pale blue, much like Ino's eyes. Naruto's were a bright orange with streaks of blue, and Sasuke's were a dark blue. They boys went over to the deep end while the girls laid out the towels, and moved into the shallow water. They watched as the boys all jumped in, spraying water everywhere.

"Hey Sakura, I bet you cant pick up all the rings in one minuet." Ino challenged.

"You're on." Ino threw the diving rings, and said go, Sakura swam fast and collected 14 out of the 15 rings. "Damn I only missed one."

"Ha, I bet I can get them all." Sakura threw the rings, as Ino took off. She came back a minuet later with 10 rings. "Damn."

"HA! HA! Ino-pig, I did better than you." Sakura scoffed.

"Shut up forehead girl!" Ino shouted back.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!" both the girls shouted before swimming to opposite ends of the pool. The day went by and they swam, the guys played a bit of basketball, and were tied when Tenten and her devilish mind came up with an Idea.

"Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare."

1"Truth and dare?" Sakura asked. "Sure why not, I'm in the mood for a bit of fun." she smirked swimming over by Tenten. Ino and Hinata joined her. "So who goes first?"

"I will." Ino said, giving Sakura a dare-me-if-you-dare look.

"Alright Ino, Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Dare." Ino said, in an almost hushed voice.

"You have to prank call Tsunade, and tell her that Gai had free sake for her, if she kisses him." Tenten said with an evil smile.

"What?" Ino asked. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I dared you to." Tenten said shrugging.

"Fine when we get inside." Ino said, before turning to the blue haired girl next to her. "Ok Hinata truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Hinata said.

"How many times have you made out with Naruto in the past week?"

"15."

"Wow Hinata." Sakura said, before Hinata turned to her.

"Truth or dare, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Dare."

"You have to pretend to get your feet tangled in the buoy ropes, and fall in, so Sasuke can save you."

"What? Hinata, when did you ever get to be a genius?" Tenten asked.

"Genius, hell she's a mastermind." Ino chimed.

"Yeah maybe compared to you, how are we gonna do this?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, you can walked over the ropes, and one of us will call your name, take that chance to tangle one of your feet, then some one will call your name from the other side of the pool, tangle the other one then. Then the last one of us will call from in front to you, and as you walk to them, you'll fall in." Tenten said with a smile.

"Whatever." Sakura said, standing. She slipped her flip flops on, it would make it easer to get her feet tangled. She tied her sash around her waist as Tenten tied the weight down to the boys.

Sakura started to walk and stopped on the rope when Hinata called from behind.

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura spun, tangling her right foot. "What is it Hinata?"

"What are you signing for the music fest?"

"Um, Here's to finding a good man." Sakura said.

"Yo! Fore head!" Ino called from across the pool.

Sakura turned half way, and tangled her other foot. "Yeah Ino-pig?"

"What's your duet?"

"I put your picture away." she said.

"Sakura can you come here for a second?" Tenten asked. She made it seem like she was having trouble with her suntan lotion.

"Yeah be there in a second." Sakura said. She lifted her right foot, and as she did the ropes pulled and she fell into the pool slowly sinking to the bottom.

"Sasuke! Oh My God! Sasuke! Sakura's in trouble!" Tenten called. Sasuke quickly ran from the court followed by the rest of the guys.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura got entangled in the ropes, and fell in, she cant get back up!" Tenten said.

Sasuke's eyes grew, and he ripped his shirt off, diving into the water. Ino giggled a bit. "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"We dare sakura to do it so Sasuke would have to save her." Ino said.

Sasuke swam down, Sakura looked like she was trying to break free of the ropes with no luck. She saw him, and her eyes looked terrified. Sasuke swam over and quickly started to untangle her feet. He had one done, when he noticed Sakura wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. 'Shit.' he thought. He quickly ripped the other foot free, possibly spraining it, and pulled her out of the water sitting her down on the deck.

"Sakura? Sakura?" he asked, no answer. He pushed three times on her chest, and blew into her mouth. Nothing. "Damn it." he did it gain, this time Sakura coughed up water, and slowly sat up.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, pulling Sakura into his arms. She nodded.

"Yeah." she slowly tried to stand. "OOOOOWWWWW!" she fell back down. "What the hell? I don't remember hurting my foot."

"Shit." Sake said.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Well when I saw that you weren't breathing I kinda just ripped your foot out, I think I may have broken it."

"Then you can help me to my room, so I can get dressed, and then you can drive me to the hospital where I'll get X-rays." Sakura said. Then as Sasuke was caring her bride style to her room, she glared at the girls with the most evil death glare in the history of glares. "I will get you." she mouthed. The girls only hid behind their boyfriends for protection.

"She's really gonna kill us." Ino said.

"Well you dared her." Shikamaru said.

"Still, Shikamaru, can we come stay at your house tonight?"

"Fine." Yea! Come on girls, we need to pack." Tenten ran up stairs, followed by the girls.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Sakura Haruno?" the nurse called.

"Hai?"

"You can come back now."

Sasuke lifted Sakura in his arms and carried her down the hall after the nurse. "So what happened?"

"I go tangled in some ropes, and filled into the pool, and lover boy here trying to get me feet out, broke one." Sakura said.

"I said I was sorry." Sasuke said.

"I know." Sakura kissed him on the cheek. He sat her down on the bed in the examine room as the doctor came in.

"So how can I help you?" he asked. Despite being a fully certify doctor, he was young and handsome looking. "So sweet what is it?" he asked flirting with Sskura, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Um, I need X-ray's on my right foot, I think its broken." she said.

"Well come with me." He lifted her bride style, and carried her out.

"Hold it." Sasuke said. "I'll carry her.

"No, sorry. I cant allow you in the X-ray room."

"It's ok Sasuke." Sakura said. He sat down, although he wanted to tear the guys arms off. What the hell was he doing holding his Sakura. She belonged to him, and no other guy should have the privilege to even look at her. Needless to say Sasuke was so pissed, the smallest thing would set him off. He waited patiently as Sakura got her X-rays, when they came back. Sakura was blush, _**his**_ blush, and smiling.

"Ok Sakura, your foot is broken, so just wait here, and I'll have the nurse cast it for you." he smiled and kissed the back of her hand, and left something in it.

When he was gone Sakura looked at Sasuke who seemed very upset. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

"Hn?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No." he said just turning away.

She got up off the bed, and slowly hoped over to him, and sat on his lap. "Sakura, you shouldn't be on your leg."

"Sasuke-kun talk to me, are you jealous?"

"No."

"Sasuke, I was blushing because it was hot as hell in that X-ray room, it was more flushed than blushed, and besides, that guy was a pervert. He kept flirting with all the nurses in the hall, he practically made out with all of them." Sakura said. When she got no reaction from Sasuke she kissed his cheek, and slowly moved her head to his ear and licked his ear-shell. "Remember Sasuke-kun, I belong to you." she whispered seductively in his ear. Throwing away the paper the doctor gave her.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, she was so damned cute. He kissed her, and was in the process of asking for permission when there was a knock on the door. "Just a sec." he called. He lifted Sakura and sat her down on the tabled again, before he opened the door. The nurse who walked in was cute, but despite how much she tried to flirt with Sasuke, he ignored her, and looked at Sakura. "All done."

Sakura now had a whit cast on her right foot, and the nurse was helping her with the crutches. "Now you are supposed to stay off the foot for the rest of the day, and in six weeks come back, and the doctor will look at it again." the nurse said before she left.

"Sasuke-kun what are you dong?" Sakura asked as Sasuke picked her up in his arms.

"You heard her, no walking." he picked up her crutches in his hand, and threw Sakura over his shoulder, and walked out to the car.

"Hmpf. Be a bit gentle." Sakura said.

"Always." Sasuke said, moving his hands farther up her leg while Sakura gave a small gasp. "Pervert." Sakura said. "But you love it."

GUYS HOUSE.

"Sasuke just called, ha and Sakura are on their way." Neji said walking into the living room where _The Crow-Salvation_ was playing. "Her foots broken."

"She's gonna kill us!" Ino whined as the police was killed and thrown on top of the car. "Just like him!"

"Ino she's not going to kill you! She can't even walk." Shikamaru said, holding Ino closer. Despite her being crazy she was damn sexy.

"Neji did the say how close they were?" Hinata asked.

"Yo! Naruto give me a hand!" Sasuke's voice sounded though the house.

"Coming Teme!" Naruto ran outside. What's up?"

"Take Sakura inside?"

"Yeah." Naruto lifted Sakura while Sasuke got back in the car. "Where are you going?"

"To get Sakura's emergency overnight bag." Sasuke aid pulling away.

"Why dose he need that?" Naruto asked as he carried Sakura inside.

"Because he's being an over protective bastard." Sakura said. "I'm not allowed to walk on my foot, so he's making me stay here until tomorrow."

"Oh." Naruto walked into the house, and sat her down on the couch.

"H-hi Sa-sakura." Ino said, still cowering behind Shikamaru.

"As soon as I get this off, you are all going to pay." Sakura said with a look to kill. Then it faded and she smiled. "Just kidding."

"O-oh good." Hinata said. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went to get my bag, I'm not allowed to leave." Sakura said pouting, and crossing her arms. "It sucks."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Sasuke said walking into the living room, sitting down next to Sakura. "You'll be perfectly content here for one night."

"That's not what worried me." Sakura said, eyeing him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be easy game to every fan boy in the world." Sakura said. "It's gonna be hell on earth."

"Don't worry princess, your prince will protect you." Sasuke said, pulling Sakura on his lap.

"You had better."


	7. Reproduction?

Sakura woke up on the couch in the boy's house. Sasuke had offered to share his bed, but Sakura said that it would be easier to keep her foot elevated on the sofa, so the Uchiha didn't argue. "Sasuke?" she called but not too loud.

Nothing.

"Damn where did he put my crutches?" Sakura looked around and saw them, sitting against the wall. "Damn." she somewhat stood, and hobbled over to the wall, and got on her crutches. She needed food. She hoped into the kitchen and looked around. No cereal, lot's of ramen, not much else. "Ah ha!' Sakura pulled out a container of eggs and milk from the fridge, now all she needed was a pan, a bowl, and a spoon. She searched the kitchen until she had what she needed and began to cook.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw Neji yawning and walking in.

"Good morning Neji, if you want, I'm making scrambled eggs, they should be done soon." Sakura said with a smile. She was sitting on a bar stool over the stove.

"That sounds good." Neji said. "I've never had someone make breakfast before, it's been a while."

"Well, if I can get Naruto to eat eggs instead of ramen I'll be happy." She said turning back to her food. Soon Shikamaru joined them. "Morning Shikamaru." Sakura called.

"What are you doing?" he asked yawning.

"She's making us breakfast." Neji said.

"Yup, um Neji can you get five plates, and forks?" Sakura asked flipping the mush I the pan around.

"Sure Neji walked over t the cupboards and pulled everything out, placing it around the bar.

"Shika, can you get glasses?"

"Sure." Shika stood lazily and pulled five glasses from the cupboards.

"Morning guys." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

"Making breakfast." Neji and Shikamaru replied at the same time.

"Morning beautiful." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, and kissing her.

"Morning. Ok sit down." Sakura spun on her stool, taking the pan with her. She graceful placed eggs on the five plates, and poured oj into the glasses. "Dig in boys." she said taking a bite.

All the boys scooped a fork full of eggs into their mouths and their eyes lit up. "Sakura this...this is awesome!" Naruto said. "I think I have a new favorite food." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Um, thanks Naruto." Sakura said a bit scared. After they ate the boys all left to get dress, and Sakura tried to get dressed in the bathroom, but it wasn't working. "Sasuke!' She called.

Sasuke poked his head in. "yeah?"

"Can you help me get dressed?" Sakura asked, blushing a bit.

"Sure." Sasuke walked in, "what first?"

"My skirt." Sakura said. Sasuke picked it up, and walked over to Sakura, she was sitting on the toilet seat, so he slipped it up over her feet, and up her legs, until she needed to stand. He helped her and leaned her body against his, until the skirt was in place on her waist and ze zipped up the side. "Now, my shoe and sock." Sasuke picked up the sock and slid it up her left leg until it reached her knee, and he fastened her shoe on.

"Now what?"

"My shirt." Sasuke nodded, and pulled her shirt off the counter, and helped her slide her arms into it, and started buttoning the front. Sakura could have done it by herself, but Sasuke was gentile, ad careful. "Arigato Sasuke." Sakura said giving him a kiss when he was done.

"No problem come on." Sasuke followed Sasuke out of the bathroom and into the garage where Sasuke already had her school bag waiting. She carefully climbed into the passenger's seat as Sasuke got in the driver's side, and the boys got in the back.

Then they were speeding off to school. When they got there Sakura's heart started to race. So many damn fan boys, and they all had roses. Why?

Sakura carefully climbed out of the car, and when the boys saw her they gasped. Sasuke stayed fairly close, which Sakura was thankful for. "Anno, Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw three boys, they were fan boys, but they were the only one's she could stand.

"Hi guys." she said with a smile. The first one had an 80's hairstyle bowl cut with black hair, and the bushiest eyebrows. (Rock lee) The second had brown spiky hair, and two fang's on his face, in his shirt was Akumaru, his dog. (Kiba Inuzuka) and the last was another brown spiky haired boy, but he was a big rounder, and he had a bit better personality that Kiba. (Choji Akamichi).

"Sakura what happened?" Kiba asked gesturing towards her leg.

"I broke my ankle yesterday." Sakura said blushing a bit.

"That sucks, here." Choji handed her a chocolate bar.

"Thanks Choji."

"Youthful Sakura, would you like help carrying you books?" Lee asked.

"Sure Lee, meet me at the health classroom, and you can walk me to gym, since Sasuke has woodshop then." she said with a smile.

"Whoo!" Lee shouted and started to do back flips across the parking lot.

"Hey guys at lunch, come find me, I want you guys to sign my cast." Sakura said, before she turned to follow Sasuke. Everyone else was inside.

"Hey Sakura." Ino called.

"Hey." Sakura said. "So back to art?" They all walked down the hall, and Sasuke still stayed close.

They took their seats, and waited for the teachers.

"Good morning class." the blond teacher said.

"Now recite the motto of art class." the red headed one said.

"Art is a bang and will last forever." the class said in unison.

"Good, now today, I want the boys to partner up with the girls, and draw them." Sasori said.

"Sasori Sensei." (O.o cant get used to that.)

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do we get to choose?"

"Yes."

"Alright me and Hina-chan!" Naruto called.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded, with a bit of a smile. Ino and Shikamaru only blushed, and smiled.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" She asked stealing a quick kiss.

Art class carried on the guys al making wonderful art work of the girls, and it made them blush. As soon as art was over they all walked down to English, where they were learning Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. With Kurenai Sensei. When English was over they went to math, which they had with the laziest teacher ion the school.

"Ok, I don't have anything planned for today so just talk." the teacher said walking into the room ten minuets late.

"YOU"RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I'm always late, get used to it." he said before sitting in his chair reading his 'book.' Once that was over they went to science class with Jiraiya Sensei.

"Ok class, today we are going to learn about the reproductive system." he said. The class groaned, but then shut up when their Sensei broke out into song.

The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination.  
If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation.  
Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list.  
I'll try to make it crystal-clear:  
The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!

The class was in shock, what the hell was he doing? And why did they feel like singing too?

Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma.  
And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma!  
We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?

Then Ino Hina and Tenten couldn't hold it any more. "A photo-periodic reaction!" they all called. Then slapped their hands over their mouths. They couldn't fall into his power!

"Oh, that's good, that's very good." Jiraiya said looking at them.

"Hey, I'm lost where are we?" Kiba asked. "Chapter 2" Hinata said. "page 5..." Shino added.

"Reproduction, reproduction!" The guys sang, followed by the girls.

"Put your pollen tube to work." Hinata sang.

"Reproduction, reproduction!" They boys repeated then the girls.

"Make my stamen go berserk." Temari sang.

"Reproduction" The guys shouted.

"I don't think they even know what a pistil is!" Ino said standing up. What the hell was going on?

"I got your pistil right here..." Shikamaru said, pulling Ino in close. What the hell was he doing?

Then Naruto asked. "Where does the pollen go?"

Jiraiya continued, and everyone settled down hoping they wouldn't have to sing or anything again. "Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies  
To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms.  
But now we are dealing with sexual response.  
Are there any questions before we begin reading?"

But alas. poor Shikamaru got roped into it. "Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?"

Then Neji broke in. "When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?"

Then Kiba got roped in again. "Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune When you got 'em in the back seat."

"With his heart beatin' fast!" Lee said.

"They make it sound like a track meet, gross!" Ino Hina and Tenten called again.

"Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The boys said in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate a girl.

"Reproduction, reproduction" The guys said before the girls.

"Baby, give it to me now." The girls said in a masculine voice.

"Reproduction, reproduction" They sang again, Jiraiya was just watching and smiling.

"Is that all you think about?" the guys asked in another girl voice.

"Reproduction" The guys said.

"Come on baby show me that you really love me so!" The girls said turning to the guys.

"Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Lee said.

"Where does the pollen go?" Naruto asked again.

Jiraiya cut in again, Thank God. "The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?"

Now it was Sakura's turn, and Sasuke's face was shocked by what she said. "Sensei, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?"

Then Sasuke was pulled into it too. "What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book Where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it,... mentalstration?"

"Oh, that's really neat!" Ino chimed.

Then Temari added, "Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" The girls coursed.

"Reproduction, reproduction!"

"Hope he's proud of what he's done." Tenten said, addressing to Neji who as shocked, but she shook her head, saying she didn't mean anything.

"Reproduction, reproduction!"

"He was only pokin' fun." Kiba said.

"Reproduction!" The boy's chimed again.

"See what happens when a boy and girl Don't know how to play it safe?" Naruto asked, holding up the class rabbit.

"Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction!" The all chimed again.

"Where does the pollen go?" Naruto asked again.

(HAHA! I thought it was funny XDD)

BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Oh thank God that class is over." Sakura breathed when she got out.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but come on, lunch!" Naruto said, as they got their lunch Sakura went to reserve their spot by the tree outside. "That was too weird." she said to herself.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up and saw the three boys from earlier that morning walking towards her.

"Hey guys." Sakura said, waving them over.

"How's your day been?" Kiba asked.

"Just plain weird." Sakura said as Akumaru wiggled his way out of Kiba's shirt and into the shade. "Hey Akumaru." Sakura said stroking the dog's head as he curled in the shade by Kiba.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up and saw everyone else walking out to her.

"Hey guys, you know Kiba, lee, and Choji. Boys this is Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke."

"Hey."

"So, you guys gonna sign my cast or what?" Sakura asked taking out two markers. The who lunch period they doodled and wrote messages and talked about nothing, until the biggest bitch at Konoha high came over to cause shit.

"Forehead girl what's wrong, you weren't getting enough attention so you broke your leg?"

"Micha what do you want?" Ino said standing up followed by the other two.

"Nothing with you you blond slut." Micha said.

"You did not." Ino said.

"Ino, chill I got this." Sakura stood with the help of Sasuke. "Ok Micha, I have just about had it with you and your bitchy ass sultry attitude. So you know what, you either need to go check your ass into the reality hotel for insane bitches, or step up your game, so I actually have some competition as the top bitch in the school." Sakura said getting in her face, and even with using her crutches, she was intimidating as hell.

"Haruno do you even know who you are talking too?" Micha asked, getting even more in Sakura's face.

"Do you?" Sakura asked.

"You will pay, one way or another you will pay." Micha said before she stomped off.

"Wow Sakura, who knew you were such a bitch?" Ino asked.

"Yo Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hinata!" the girls turned their heads and saw Temari running up to them.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" Sakura asked. Then she saw her brother Gaara coming too. "Hey Gaara." Sakura gave a small wave.

"That science class was weird Huh?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Hey Temari, sign my cast." Sakura said handing Temari a marker.

"Kay, oh hey I talked to Kankuro, he's coming down next week to start practicing for the State music feast."

"Oh, cool."

"Hey guys we need to go, the bells going to ring soon." Hian said standing up.

"Right, well I've got woodshop, so I'll see you later." Temari said pulling Gaara with her.

They walked into the class, and saw Orochimaru sitting at the front of the room. "Ok calsssss, today you will look up sssssanke picturesssss and ssshow them to me."

The class groaned as they started up their computers. Then 5the bell rang after a while and they all made their way to health class.

"Ok, class today we are going to be learning CPR." Gai said. "I'm going to pair you up, and then I will give further instructions. First Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Hinata, and Tenten, Kiba and Yame, Shino and Nissa, and, well, um this is a problem." Gai said looking at his chart.

"What's a problem? Sasuke asked, noticing the there were only three names yet to be called, his, Sakura's and Jason, the hottest guy in school until Sasuke and his buds showed up.

"Well it seems, that we only have one mademoiselle, and two monsieur's, I guess you will both have to partner up with Miss Sakura." Gai said. Sakura's eyes shot up. What the hell?

"Gai sensei, why me?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't bite." Jason said, playing a sly smile on his face.

"Alright, gentlemen place the young women on the tables." Gai said. Sasuke picked Sakura up and carefully lied her down.

"Jason you go first." Gai said. Sasuke reluctantly moved away, as Jason moved over to his Sakura. "Now pinch the nose of the girl, and blow into her mouth." Gai said.

Sakura closed her eyes as Jason's mouth came closer to hers, then she felt two warm lips on hers, and instead of air in her mouth she felt a tongue. She moved her hand and hit Jason on the head. He only smiled, and allowed Sasuke to take his turn.

"You ready?" he asked. Sakura only closed her eyes. Sasuke's lips came crashing down on her's and his tongue entered her mouth, this time she kissed back.

Ino was laying, and Shika was just being to hesitant. "Shika come, on just think of it as a make out session." Ino said. Shika's eyes lit up, and he immodestly kissed her, pulling her up in his arms, and started a fierce make out session. Until Gai broke it up.

Neji and Tenten were ok for the most part, Neji didn't move to really kiss, her, but his lips lingered for what seemed like and eternity. And hell Tenten was happy, until the group next to them did the famous 'ahem.'

Naruto and Hinata were good, Naruto was too clueless to make out, and just blew into her mouth. (Dunce)

"Ok, well you all pass, Oh wait." Gai said looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were still making out. "Sasuke Sakura!"

"Sorry Sensei." Sasuke said, puling Sakura up. The rest of class they were free to talk then the bell rang. Lee, Kiba and Choji were at Sakura's side as she said bye to Sasuke.

"Sakura allow my to carry your books." Lee say.

"Thanks Lee." Sakura said handing her bag to lee.

"Come on." Sakura walked down the hall, lee in the front, Kiba and Choji on either side. Until they reached the gym. "Thanks guys, you gonna walk me to Home room too?"

"Of course."

"Haruno what the hell did you do?" Anko said walking over.

"Sorry coach." Sakura said, then she explained the whole pool incident.

"Who's bright idea was that?" Anko asked knowing it was a dare.

"Believe it or not, but it was Hina's"

"Dang, alright stay by me, you can help keep score." Gym was boring and after they had home room, why they had it at the end of the day they didn't know. The boys walked her there, and left to go to their own home room. Sakura walked in and tried to sit next to Sasuke, but he pulled her onto his lap.

"I missed you." he said kissing her.

"Oh get a room." Tenten said.

"Look who's talking." Ino said, Tenten was sitting on Neji's lap playing with his hair.

"Aw shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Shikamaru looked at Neji and they both smiled, they knew how to shut them up, they both turned the girl's heads, and kissed them, smirking while doing so.

"Well I see we didn't waste anytime today." Asuma said walking in and breaking up the make out sessions.

"Ha, ha, Sensei, why cant we just leave?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know."

"Can I go down to ten office?" Sakura asked. Asuma nodded, and Sakura walked out.

"Now what is she doing?" Tenten asked.

before she closed the door, she looked to Tenten. "Grab my bag for me." Tenten was confused but nodded.

Sakura hobbled down to the office and walked into Tsunade's office. "Ah, Sakura how can I help you?"

"I'll give you $150.00 to spend at the bar if you close school early." Sakura said placing three fifties on the desk.

"Students, due to an unseen event school is closed for the day, and take tomorrow off as well." Tsunade said over the intercom,. Sakura smiled and heard the students rushing out.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tsunade." she said leaving the office.

Sakura made her way out of the school where the girls, and guys were waiting by their cars. "Well guys, how was that for an escape plan?" she asked.

"Sakura you rock, anyway, so what are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"Well I know what Tenten is doing tomorrow." Sakura said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Tenten asked. Sakura removed a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Tenten. She looked at the paper and her eyes grew wide. "Sakura I cant do this." she said giving the paper back to Sakura.

"Too bad cause you are." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the state championship for sharpshooters, and it's tomorrow." Sakura said. "Tenten here happens to be the best I know."

"Sakura shut your mouth."

"Tenten, I think you should enter," Neji said wrapping Tenten in his arms.

"You really think so?" she asked looking into his milky white eyes.

"Yeah I do." he said.

"Sakura." Tenten said turning to her pink haired friend.

"Yes?" Sakura asked with a sly smile on her face.

"What time dose it start?" she asked.

"Registration is at six am." she said.

"Great." Tenten said in a sarcastic tone. They all laughed and went home, where they basically did nothing, so I'll skip to the competition.


	8. Sharpshooter

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this years sharp shooter contest." the man said over the loud speaker. "Our first round will be the archery round. Will the contestants stepped forward."

Tenten stepped forward with nine other people, it surprised her that she was the only girl. She picked up her bow, and looked at her arrows. There were five, that meant that she ha to get five bulls-eyes. She saw a guy at the end of the row, load all five arrows at once. She smirked and followed suit, he wasn't the only one who could do that.

"On your mark, shoot." Tenten released her arrows, and they all landed on the bulls-eye, so did the boy's. "Numbers, 2 and 8 you are out." the man said. They moved on to the second round, where they used flaming arrows, the next round they used spears, after that they used knives, and then flaming knives. The next round was swords, then they had to shoot arrows at a moving target. After that they used small pistils, then they had to use two pistols.

It was down to the last round, ad the only two people left were Tenten and the boy at the end. The last round was a free style round. The boy chose a pistol, while Tenten picked up a dagger.

"Well ladies and gentlemen this had been an exciting round!" the man said. "This is your freestyle round, all our contestants have to do, is get three bulls-eyes in a row. Contestant 10, you are first." the boy stepped up to the target, and shot. Once the smoke cleared he had two bulls-eyes, now all Tenten had to do was get three. She smirked as she stepped up, three knives in hand.

Tenten placed the blades of the three knives between her fingers, and turned her back on the target, when the whistle blew she threw the knives, and walked away. "And the winner of this years state sharp shooter contest is, number 9 Tenten!' the announcer said. Tenten smirked, and walked off the stage where her friends were waiting.

"Tenten, that was amazing!" Ino cooed, hugging her.

"Thanks. Ino...I...can't...breath."

"Sorry." she said.

"Tenten, that was beautiful." Neji said, wrapping her in his arms. "Who knew my beautiful Tenten was so skilled with...deadly..." Neji trailed off when this realization hit him.

"Um, Neji you better watch what you do to her." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah one time, I spilled grape juice on the skirt she let me borrow, and she chased me down the street with a kitchen knife." Sakura said, laughing.

"How is that funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"It wasn't Tenten's skirt, it was Ino's, they had bought the same one, and borrowed the same skirt from both of them."

"You what?!" Ino asked. "Sakura why I ougtta..."

"Ino calm down, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said trying to hold her away from Sakura's throat.

They all went out to eat on Neji's treat, and then went home, where the all fell asleep on the couch, Sakura in Sasuke's arms, Naruto in Hinata's arms, Tenten in Neji's arms, and Ino in Shikamarumaru's arms.

The girls were tired from yesterday. They had spent the whole night talking to new directors, and reporters, when they finally got home they all crashed on the couch. As soon as the boys were sure they were taken care of, they left. (Hey they cant stay the night every night.)

It was six in the morning, and Ino was waking. "Guys get up, do you member what today is?" she asked, when she got no response, she sighed. "Today is the Konoha beauty pageant." this was Ino's favorite time of the year, because she always won.

"Great, what time do you have to be there?" Sakura asked. Hugging her friend.

"Eight." Ino said with a smile. They all left to get ready, and called the guys.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, when Sasuke answered, not sounding too well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sasuke started hacking.

"Sasuke something's wrong, please tell me."

"It's nothing, here, Naruto wants to talk to Hinata."

Sakura could tell that was a lie, because Naruto sounded confused when Sasuke handed him the phone. Sakura handed the phone off as well, and told Hinata to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Hey Hinata, sorry, but Me, Neji, and Sasuke are sick, we wont be able to hang today. But Shikamaru is still going to Io's thing."

"Oh, Naruto, don't worry, we'll be over soon. Do you need us to bring anything with us?"

"Ramen would be nice."

"Alright we'll be over as soon as we can. Here, Tenten wants to talk to Neji."

"Tenten?" Neji's voice asked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not good, I think it's food poisoning." he said.

"Oh, Neji. Don't worry I'll bring you some alchaselzter."

"Tenten, you're a goddess. Does Sakura want to talk to Sasuke again?"

"Yeah here."  
"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Hn?" he asked.

"Sasuke do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Sakura, I don't want anything, just stay away." then the phone went dead. Sakura slammed the phone down, and ran up to her room, her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" Ino asked when she came down.

"All the guys but Shikamaru are sick, and we are going over to take care of them."

"Sorry Ino, but we'll have to watch your pageant from the guy's on TV." Tenten added when Hinata was done.

"Ok, but what's with Sakura?"

"I think Sasuke said something to upset her." Tenten said.

Sakura was in her room, throwing the picture of her and Sasuke out the window. She heard the glass break and was not satisfied. She also through out the extra clothes he had. "He's such a jerk " Sakura screamed into her pillow. All she was trying to do was help him, and all he did was shut her out. What had changed. He was supposed to trust her. Didn't he love her?

"Sakura?" Ino's voice called.

"Yeah?"

"We're going do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay for now Ino, good luck."

"Okay, bye Sakura."

Sakura sat on her bed, wishing she could disappear for a bit.

"Neji?" Tenten called as they walked into the house.

"In the den." Neji called, his voice sounded hoarse.

Tenten and Hinata walked in, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were each laying on a couch, there were tissues and medication everywhere. "Oh, Neji." Tenten said falling on her knees, hugging Neji.  
Hinata walked over to Naruto and began to feed him his ramen. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"Sasuke where are you going?" Tenten asked when Sasuke stood and pulled his shoes on.

"Nowhere he said, walking out the door. He felt guilty for treating Sakura like that. She was only trying to help him, and he treated her like a parasite. He had to do something. Grabbing a ladder from the garage, he placed it in his car and drove to Sakura's placing the ladder under her window. He saw something glisten in the light. He walked over, and saw the picture of him and Sakura. They had taken it that night at the cabin. Sakura was wearing her tank top, and Sakura was shirtless.

He placed the photo in his back pocket, and climbed the ladder. He reached the window and saw Sakura on her bed crying. His heart ripped. He sure was an ass wasn't her?

Sakura didn't know what to think. Sasuke was over protective, possessive, jealous, and they had spent so much time kissing, so why now was he shutting her out? Sakura knew she shouldn't be so mad, but she couldn't help it. She was about to turn on the TV so she could watch Ino, and while she was she felt an arm wrap around her waist, puling her up into a body, another arm turned her into a kiss, on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "I shouldn't have been so mean."

"Sasuke you shouldn't even be out of bed." Sakura said. "Here lay down." Sakura pulled the sheets out and let Sasuke lay in her bed. "I'll be back in a second.

"Shikamaru, I'm so nervous." Ino said. She had gotten through the first half of the show, and was behind in points.

"Don't worry babe." Shikamaru said wrapping his blond girl in his arms. "If you don't win then they must be denser than Naruto." Ino giggled, and walked out for the talent part. Ino danced, and well. She spun and dipped, and shimmied. She moved with grace and beauty.

Next was the elimination. Ino remained, and there were five girls left. Ino went through the swimsuit, gaining many cheers from the men for her bikini. Soon they were at the last part. The crowning. They were down to two Ino was either going to get Miss Congeniality or Miss Konoha.

And the Miss Congeniality who if for some reason the winner can to perform their duties, is Maria, which Means Ino Yamanaka is this years Miss Konoha." Ino received her crown and Shikamaru ran out and kissed his girl, passionately.

"Congrats." he said on the way home.  
"Thank you so much Shikamaru." Ino said kiss him as he drove. "That was so close." she added wrapping her arms around one of his leaning on his chest, falling asleep.

"She's so damned cute." he thought.


	9. Big Brother and Beauty

Sakura watched Sasuke sleep on her bed. His chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. He had climbed her house to her window, earning him self a fever from the rain. She should be happy that he came just to apologize, and she was, but it hurt her that he shut her out after all they had been through together. She was thinking about how to ask him about this when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked filliping it open.

"Who is this?" a cold voice asked.

"Sakura, who is this?"

"Itachi, why are you on Sasuke's cell?"

"Sasuke is sick and sleeping, can I help you with something?" Sakura asked. She didn't even know Sasuke had a brother.

"Where are you?"

"My house."

"What's the address?"

"710 Kanta drive Konoha." it was out of Sakura's mouth before she knew she was saying it.

"Good, when he wakes tell him I'll be dropping by." the line went dead and Sakura flipped to the Discovery Channel where Hinata was getting ready for her decathlon. Naruto and the others were with her, but she had to stay home because Sasuke was still sick.

"Naruto-kun I'm so nervous." Hinata said. They were behind stage and had a few minuets before it started.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll do great." he said kissing her on the cheek before she walked out. First was the buzzer round, Hinata's weak point. By the time that was over her team was about six points behind. And they moved into the chalkboard part. Hinata and Dan walked up to the board, and started one the problem. It was easy between the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we area t a tie, so now we have the tie breaker, the mystery round." the announcer said. A small table was wheeled out with two rubrics cubs on it. "And it looks like they will have to figure out an aerobics cubes. Students."

"Hinata, this is all you." Dan said. Hinata nodded and walked up. In her mind she was already studding it. Figuring what turns and when.

"You may begin." Hinata made quick work of it, and was done almost as soon as she started. "Done."  
"Well Ladies and gentlemen, in a record time, 7.6 seconds Hinata Hyuuga wins the decathlon." The whole crowd cheered, and Hinata received a huge hug and a really romantic kiss form Naruto.

"You were awesome Hinata-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." she said while blushing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He opened his eyes, and no Sakura.

"Sorry." he looked to the door, and Sakura walked in carrying a tray with soup, orange juice, and a bowl of tomatoes, Sasuke's favorite. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, oh, um Itachi called."

"What?"

"Itachi called, he said he was going to stop by later." she said, setting his food down. He made quick work of it, before asking more questions.

"When did he say he was coming?" he asked.

"Tonight." the door bell rang. "That must be him, I'll be back." Sakura walked out and down the stairs. She opened the door, and saw a tall man with long raven hair, and obsidian orbs. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Sakura, well aren't you a beauty." the man said Sakura blushed a little and allowed him in.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Sasuke." Sakura said. Itachi was quite close, and she didn't quite know what was going on. Itachi pressed her against the wall, and planted his lips on hers.

"But I want to stay with you. . .alone." he whispered.

Sakura gave a small gasp, before screaming. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard, that was Sakura. He bolted from the bed and ran out the door, to see Itachi pressing against Sakura, and had his lips on hers holding her down, and it looked like he was trying to get her shirt off. Sasuke was furious, he bolted, and punched Itachi, sending him flying.

"Bastard get off her." he shouted, taking Sakura into his arms, holding her tight. "Are you ok?" he asked. She shuddered and nodded. "Itachi what do you want?"

"I just came to give you this." Itachi said, holding out an envelope. Sasuke took it and shoved it into his pocket before Itachi left, growling slightly as he passed Sakura, who shuddered again.

"Sasuke was that really your brother?" she asked, as he pulled her close.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of let you two alone together. I should have know he was going to try that."

"It's alright, I didn't like it, he was too. . . I don't know, I much prefer the demanding way you kiss." she said as they walked into her bedroom.

"You mean like this?" Sasuke asked, pinning Sakura on the wall, and pulling her into a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, taking dominance over the kiss, forcing Sakura to move where his tongue led. He pulled her tongue into his, and began to suck on it, he growled a low, arousing growl. Sakura let out a slight moan, and Sasuke's arousal became stronger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sliding her hands under her shirt, and running her fingers up and down his chest, raking her nails into his skin.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw bone down to her neck, where he began to lick and suck on the vein.

"Bed?" she asked. Sasuke said nothing, but lifted Sakura into his arms, and carried her over to the bed, where he fell with her on top of him. They again found each other's mouths, and began kissing again. Sasuke quickly lifted Sakura's shirt off, and his own. They moved their hands all over, kissing everywhere. Until they heard Naruto slam the door, it sounded like he was coming up here, and they hadn't locked the door.

"Sakura Sasuke, Hinata won." he said running into the room, exposing a shirtless Sasuke, and Sakura in nothing but a bra. "Oh, sorry." he said. "Anyway you should have seen her."

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"Well there goes the mood." Sakura said, standing, but still being dizzy almost fell. Sasuke could see she was falling, and caught her, laying her down on the bed. "Thanks."

"You don't look so good." he said, her skin was pale, and her eyes looked dull. "You should get some sleep." Sasuke pulled her into bed, and pulled the blankets up over her. He turned out the light and began to hum her a lullaby.

"I didn't know you knew that." Sakura said, looking at him as he sat beside her.

"What? Yura Yura, Yeah I know it. My mom used to sing it to me before bed when I was little." he began to sing it softly.

In these wavering skies  
I will fly to you  
since we've always been together  
the space between us has become too big.  
Waiting for your honest reply  
anyone would be lonely.  
If you're crying in the town I cant see  
even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you.  
In these wavering skies  
I will fly to you  
I can feel it this close  
these two feelings.

When he was done, Sakura was sleeping soundly, and he quietly pulled his shirt on and walked out into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Where's Sakura?" Neji asked.

"She didn't look so good, so she went to bed early." Sasuke responded. "Congratulations Hinata, Sakura and I watched it on TV, the rubrics cube thing was amazing."

"Arigato Sasuke." Hinata said blushing again


	10. The Dream

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She was dead tired, and she had a nasty headache. Sasuke wasn't in the room, and she was pretty sure the others were back. In an attempt to stand Sakura became dizzy and fell back down on the bed. "Damn." she grabbed the crutches from her leg injury and used them for support until she reached the door. Fumbling with the knob she walked out and into the hallway, seeing something she hadn't really wanted to.

"Hinata! Naruto!" she screamed. Hinata was on the ground, Naruto on top of her, and Hinata was topless, like Sakura had been with Sasuke, and Naruto was also shirtless.

"Sakura." Hinata shirked, throwing Naruto off of her, and pulling her shirt on.

"Sorry,." Naruto said, an ashamed look on his face.

"No, I don't care what you do with each other, just not outside my bedroom door, now go to Hinata's room." Sakura said. Naruto played a foxy smile on his face, and scooped Hinata up and carried her away. "Wait." Hinata looked at her. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ino and Tenten are at the Guy's house with Shikamaru and Neji, Sasuke went somewhere." she called before disappearing.

"Okay." Sakura walked into the kitchen, where she got herself a glass of water. And waited for Sasuke, who came in not long after. "Hey." she said when he walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he looked like he had been bitched slapped and then dumped.

"Read this." he handed her the envelope Itachi had given him in his previous visit. Sakura read it over and her eyes grew waded. "Sasuke this. . ."

Dear Sasuke Uchiha, young master of the Uchiha Estate,  
it has come to our attention that you have taken up residence in Konoha, and have found yourself a female counterpart. The will of your mother and father states that which ever young Uchiha is married off first will not receive one cent of the inheritance, there for you will either declare your wedding date or wait to marry until you become of age and inherit your share of the money.  
Your lawyer, Hisimo Utaka.

"Sasuke when do you turn eighteen?" Sakura asked, shock in her voice.

"Three months." he stated simply.

"So as long as you say you are not married you'll be fine right?" Sakura asked, some hope flooding her system.

"No, because this means until I am eighteen I am not aloud to even have a girlfriend, Sakura we cant be seen alone together until I turn eighteen."

"Sasuke that's bull, cant you just bend the rules a bit?" she asked.

"No because chances are, Itachi has his goons watching, so I'm sorry." he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

How could this be happening? Sakura was just temporarily dumped? After they just got back together? Well spring break was coming up, maybe she could go stay with Kankuro, and his fiancée. She decided that would be best, but what if they were going somewhere? No she knew what she could do. She ran to the phone and quickly dialed seven digits.

"Hello?"

"Temari?"

"Sakura what's up?" Sakura explained the Sasuke thing. "Harsh, so you want to hang with me and Gaara for a bit?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well during spring break we're going to the beach house, you coming?"

"Yeah that would be great, Thanks a bunch Temari." the line went dead, and Sakura ran to her room, and packed a bag. She hastily wrote a not explaining everything, and jumped on her bike speeding across town to the edge where Suna resided, and Temari and Gaara lived.

Sakura woke to the banging in the kitchen, Temari trying to make breakfast, even though she couldn't cook to save her life, sakura and Gaara ate what she made. Sakura had been with them for three days, and had yet to be contacted by anyone else. She desperately missed Sasuke. She tried to call him at least thirty times, but he hadn't answered. She eventually gave up. Sakura would find herself staring into space, imagining him there with her, holding her, kissing her.

"Sakura, you up?" Gaara called.

"Yeah, hey can I borrow the car?" she asked. "I want to go pick up a few things, but I cant use my bike?"

"Yeah, sure." he walked in and brought Sakura the keys. What are you getting?" he asked.

"A dog." she said plainly.

"What?"

"Gaara, I'm going crazy, everywhere I look I see Sasuke, I have no idea how I'm going to last three months, when it's only been three days." Sakura said waving her hands in the air, pulling her clothes on.

"Sakura you seriously need to get a life. He said leaving the room.

Sakura said nothing but grabbed her money and the car keys, and ran outside, speeding off to the mall. She walked to the pet store, she looked at all of the kittens, but she wasn't much of a cat person. She went past the fish, and found the puppies. There were poodles, and prissy dogs, but there was one that caught her eye.

It was a Doberman pincer, with dark eyes, and a beautiful black and rust color. "Excuse me miss?" she called over one of the women working there, "Yes?"

"How much is she?" she asked pointing to the Doberman.

"Two fifty." she said, Sakura shelled out two fifty for the dog, another fifteen for the bed, ten for the bowels, and fifteen for food, and another thirty for the collar and license. Her total came to three twenty. She placed the dog in the passenger seat, and drove to the park.

"What am I going to call you?" she asked looking at the puppy, who was looking at her with the wide dark eyes she loved. She reminded her of Sasuke, but she wasn't going to call her Sasuke, so what was she going to call her? Then it hit her, Candy.

"Well Candy let's go." Sakura pulled Candy out of the car, and took her into a empty spot in the field where they played for a bit. Little did Sakura know, that someone was watching her. . .

Two months had passed and Sakura had moved back to the mansion, but spent most of her time locked in her room with Candy. It was a bright June day, and Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had taken Candy to the park, Sakura was alone and decided to go for a walk though the park.

She was alone, and thinking to herself, when she felt the strange feeling someone was watching her. Who could it be? She looked and didn't see anyone. She kept walking, and was on the side walk, when a dark black van drove up right beside her. She thought it was just a convince or something, but then the side door opened, and she was pulled in.

Someone had gagged her, and someone else was tying her hands and feet together while someone else healed her down. She tried to scream, but couldn't get anything out passed the gag. She tried to see what was going on, but she couldn't see anything it was too dark.

She sat and tried to listen to the voices, but no one was talking. Someone was holding her while one guy drove. She figured there were about four. Soon the van screeched to a stop, and she was being lifted from the van, and pulled into a building. She was slammed into a chair, by now she was blind folded.

"Well Sakura, I must say, my younger brother has a good choice in woman." a cold voice said. Sakura recognized the voice. Itachi. Her heart went into panic. What did he want? Sasuke and her hadn't talked for almost three months. "Well, now I know why."

"Sakura felt her bounds being released and she looked into his dark soulless eyes. "What the hell do you want with me?" she asked.

"I want you." he said.

"Hell no, Sasuke will be eighteen in a week, and then we are getting back together." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's what you think." he said. She soon found herself pressed against a wall, Hitachi pressing against her, trying to kiss her, but she kept moving her head. "Sakura, you will be mine."

"Like hell." Sakura turned and saw Sasuke standing there." Itachi removed himself from Sakura, and face Sasuke. "Damn." he saw a video camera Sasuke had. Now Itachi was screwed. All Sasuke had to do was show that to his lawyer, who was standing in the room. He handed Sasuke a very big envelope, and nodded to Sakura who was nearly in tears.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, running to her,. And wrapping her in his arms, kissing him all over. Touching, feeling, loving. "I missed you so much. I swear to you, I will never let you go again."


	11. Mall Clothes and Boys Oh My!

Sakura opened her eyes. She was asleep on her bed in her house. She shivered at the dream she had, had. Where was Sasuke, that had all been a dream right? "Sasuke?" she called out, her voice breaking from the tears she holding back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked walking out of the bathroom. Sakura stood and ran over to him. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked, guiding her over to the bed where he pulled her onto his lap.

"Sasuke what was in that envelope Itachi-san gave you?" Sakura asked.

"It was money, our parents left for us when they died." Sasuke said plainly. Sakura smiled, and kissed Sasuke, pushing him back on the bed.

"I'm glad." she said, kissing him and holding him tightly.

Sasuke said nothing at Sakura's strange behavior. "Come on clingy, we have to go to the mall with Ino today, she's dragging everyone along." Sasuke said standing. Sakura sighed and walked over to the closet. "Well she's making the girls go."

"Argh! Sasuke you ass hole!" Sakura fumed, angry that he tricked her like that.

"Aw Sakura-chan what happen to that tone you had earlier, it's way more sexy." Sasuke whispered seductively, licking her ear-shell.

"I bet." Sasuke decided to wear one of her more. . .revealing outfits. She was wearing a black halter, very short and tight shorts that left little to the imagination she had on chucks, and her hair was straightened. She left after letting Sasuke have a quick glance. The look on his face(Complete shock that his girlfriend would be wearing something like that to the mall full of horny sex craved boys when he wasn't there) said enough.

Once the girls had arrived at the mall they ran into a problem. They all wanted to go somewhere different, and no one was giving an inch. "Argh this is hopeless!" Ino said throwing her hands in the air.

"Tell me about it." Tenten said sitting on the bench beside Sakura, who was getting tons of stares from guys. (If only Sasuke was there XD)

"Um, excuse me?" Sakura's head shot up and her eyes met a handsome looking guy's he had short red hair, and black eyes. "Hi I'm Nathan, these are my buddies Dick, Jasper, and Mike." he said pointing to three guys behind him. One had short brown hair and pale looking eyes, not as pale as a Hyuuga's but still pale. One had long brown hair, and eyes like Shikamaru, and the last had really blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi I'm Sakura, this is Hinata, Tenten and Ino. What can we do for you boys?" Sakura asked.  
"Well we're new in town and we were wondering if you could show us around the mall?" Nathan asked.

"We'd love too." Sakura said, taking Nathan by the hand. Ino went with Mike, Hinata, went with Dick, and Tenten went with Jasper. "So where did you guys move from?" Sakura asked, as she and Nathan walked into Hot Topic.

"Suna, it wasn't bad, but we got bored." he said, looking though the racks of clothes.

"That's cool." Sakura said picking up a diamond rhinestone ring. "It's beautiful." she cooed looking at the gem. She tried it on her finger. It looked like it was made for her.

"Sakura that looks perfect." Nathan said, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll get it." Sakura walked up to the counter, and the cashier rang it up. Sakura was six dollars short. "Damn."

"Here." Nathan placed down the money Sakura needed, and smiled. "It looks too good on you for you to not have it." he said. Sakura smiled and placed the ring on her finger as they walked out of the store.

"Nathan you didn't have too. But thank you. I love it." Sakura said, placing the ring on her finger.

Ino and Mike

"Ino that top looks good on you." Mike said watching Ino turn in a tee shirt she had tried on. It showed off her curves perfectly.

Ino glanced at the price tag, and walked back into the dressing room she removed the top and threw it over to Mike. "Yeah but I can only afford 75 of it." she called. She walked out and Mike was at the counter with her shirt. "Mike what are you doing?" she asked as the lady at the counter placed it on a bag.

"You said you couldn't afford the whole thing, so I bought it for you." mike said handing her the shirt.

"Thanks Mike." Ino said.

Hinata and Dick

"SO what's your boyfriend like?" Dick asked. Hinata being the only sensible one, had told Dick that she had a boyfriend.

"Well he's loud, and really hyper, but that's why I love him." she said. You kind of remind me of him, Ya know with the hair." they both laughed, and walked though the mall.

"So you wanna go wait for the others at the food court?"

"Yeah, come on." Hinata said. They walked off together. Apparently Dick had a girlfriend too, so it worked out for both of them.

Tenten and Jasper

"Yes! New high score!" Tenten shouted. Her and Jasper were in the arcade, and Tenten had just score the all time best record on Super Android Invaders Three: Attack of the Noodle Men

"Nice one." Jasper said, clapping her hand. (High five) they heard a low growl. "What was that?" he asked.

"Ah. . ha. Ha. I'm hungry." Tenten said, blushing.

"Well come on, it's about time we meet the others at the food court." Jasper said, as he and Tenten walked out of the arcade.

1"Hey let's go to the mall." Sasuke said walking into the living room. The girls had been gone for an hour, and that damn outfit Sakura had on was driving Sasuke crazy. No one objected as the climbed into the car.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned and saw Ino and Mike running up. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, Nathan went to get some food, where did Mike go?" Sakura asked, noticing that Mike had walked away.

"He saw the other guys and went to join him, here come Tenten and Hinata." she said pointing behind Sakura. Sure enough the other two girls walked up. They all; sat down at a table, and pulled another one close.

"Hey girls." Jasper said when he and the others walked over. The boys all sat by their girls, and passed out the food. They were talking about nothing, when Ino decided she wanted to go to the movie place and find a movie to watch. Mike followed her, and Tenten and Jasper left not long after to go back to the arcade.

"Well, you wanna go check out the pets?" Dick asked Hinata who nodded. They walked off together, leaving Sakura and Nathan alone.

"Hey you wanna go get an ice cream?" Nathan asked after a moment of silence.

"Hey yeah." Sakura said standing. She and Nathan walked off to the Ice cream booth on the other side of the mall.

Tenten and Jasper.

"So what game do you wanna play next?" Tenten asked as they neared the arcade.

"Hm, how about we play a game that involves you ma and a bed?" he asked.

Tenten didn't know what to say. This guy was a total prick. She slapped him, stomped his foot and began to walk away. "Wait I'm sorry." he said grabbing her wrist. Tenten was about to punch the bastard when someone else had done it for her. She looked at the mysterious person.

"Neji!" she said running into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Well when we got here these guys came up, and asked if we could show them around the mall. We each agreed and went with a different guy. Well me and that ass hole went to the arcade, and were on our way back after lunch when his true nature came out." Tenten said

"Shit, all four of you were with a different guy?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, and they all had the same personality. . . . ." Tenten finally put two and two together. "Shit I hope the other's don't try anything with Sakura or Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru have really bad tempers." without another word they took off to find the others.

Hinata and Dick.

"Look at this one Hinata!" Dick said pointing at a puppy who was biting on another's ear.

"They're so cute." Hinata squealed.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned and Saw Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto. This is Dick, Dick this is my boyfriend Naruto." Hinata said. The guys exchanged hands, and Naruto moved protectingly close to Hinata placing an arm around her waist.

"Well Hinata, I should leave you two alone. It was nice to meet you." Dick called walking off.

"You too."

"Mind explaining?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata walked though the mall.

"Naruto, we are just friends. We met them when we got here, and they asked us to show them around. We each went with another guy, and showed them around." Hinata said sweetly, kissing Naruto's cheek when she finished the explanation.

"Well, let's go find the others." Naruto said, kissing her back.

"Or we could go make out somewhere." Hinata offered. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, before pulling her into a deserted hall way and began kissing her.

Ino and Mike.

"Mike can I have that?" Ino asked pointing to a discount top. Then she went into a rant about the color and shape.

"Shut up!" Mike screamed. "Damn yo9u are way too loud and obnoxious."

Ino slapped him. "No one, and I mean no one besides Shikamaru can call me that." she said hitting him with her heel where it hurts, and storming away to run into Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!"

"Hey, what did he do?" he asked. Ino went into the long explanation. (Hers is the longest because she includes details like what shirts she saw, what was too pricy, and shoes, and other shit like that Shikamaru blocked out.)

"So we better go find the others." he said. Ino nodded, and followed him in their search. They weren't looking long, when the caught Naruto and Hinata making out. "You Naruto let her breath," Shikamaru called out.

They pulled apart and blushed. Tenten and Neji walked up not long after. "Hey what's up guys?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing,. Do you guys know where Sakura and Sasuke are?"

"No, but we need to find them, especially if the guys Sakura was sowing around was anything like the one Tenten was." Neji said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because both that guy and Ino's were hitting on them, or doing something shitty. What about Hinata?"

"No, Dick was nice. I told him I had a boyfriend, and he laid off. We were just friends." Hinata said.

"Great let's hope Sakura's was too, or we'll have serious problems."

"Why is that Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Because Sasuke tends to blow things out of proportion." Naruto said. The girls exchanged worried glances, and left to find Sakura.

Nathan and Sakura were waking back to the food court when Sakura stopped for some reason. "What's wrong?' Nathan asked walking up to her.

"Nothing." Sakura said shaking her head. "I don't know what it is, I'm just worried." she said.

"Well I can fix that." Nathan said. The next thing Sakura knew she was pinned on a wall, and Nathan was trying to lock lips, but Sakura kept moving her head. "Hold still." he said grabbing her face. He used his body to pin her in place, and locked lips. Sakura didn't know what to do she was trapped. And she didn't like it. She tried everything to get him off of her, and when he was, Sakura realized she hadn't been the one who had done it.

"Sasuke!"

"Listen bastard, if Sakura doesn't want to be touched, I suggest you leave her alone." Sasuke hissed.

"And who the fuck are you?" Nathan asked.

"Her fucking boyfriend that's who." Sasuke punched the guy through a glass window and into a shop. Sakura was staring at what Sasuke did, when she found herself yet again pined on the wall. But this guy she liked.

"Sasuke, it wasn't my fault you know. . . . ." she was cut off with Sasuke's lips on hers and she deepen the kiss, but he wasn't giving a lot. He broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Sakura I don't ever want anyone. . . .besides me touching you, or kissing you. If I ever see a guy doing that I may kill him. You are mine Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura blushed, the blush Sasuke loved, and hugged him.

"Good because I don't want to be anyone else's.


	12. The Perfect Ending

Sakura and the girls each grabbed a ride with the guys. (Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten in one, Sakura Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata in the other) After the mall fiasco they decided to go out for ice cream. They walked in and sat down at a small table in the Dairy Queen. Sakura noticed that a lot of people were looking at her pink hair. Damn it she hated that.

"What's your problem?" she asked. "Haven't you ever seen a girl with pink hair before?" everyone looked away.

"Geeze sakura calm down." Ino said. Sakura 'humped' and sat down.

"Bite me Ino pig."

"Forehead."

"Ino pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

Sasuke and Shikamaru-who had had enough of the insane fighting-sealed their mouths over the girl's, earning a slight moan from each of the unexpecting girls. They ordered their ice cream and waited patiently, Sasuke and Shikamaru trying to keep their girls from fighting, even though now they were fighting just to see what their boy's would do to stop them.

"Hey Hinata, when is the school dance?" Tenten asked, as they were leaving the shop.

"This Friday." Hinata replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, we'll go get our dresses tomorrow." Ino said, wrapping her arm in Shikamarumaru's.

"Yeah, well you guys have fun." Sakura said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It means I'm not going." Sakura said, climbing into the car.

"And why not?" Ino asked.

"You know very well why." Sakura said. Realization hit Ino.

"Oohhhh." she said. "I forgot, sorry Sakura." Ino said.

"Sakura what's going on? Why don't you want to go to the dance?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it, you go and have fun kay?" Sakura said. And she was silent the whole way home. Even after the boys had dropped the girls off, she was in her room, and didn't come out until the next day.

"Sakura are you sure you don't want to come with?" Ino asked once more before they left. Sakura nodded and waved them good bye.

AT THE MALL

"Ino I feel bad for Sakura." Hinata said. Ino nodded.

"Yeah how many years has it been now?"

"Almost seven." Tenten replied. The girls were having fun the rest of the day. They quickly found dresses, and all of the accessories they would need to go with it, an they were on their way home, when they saw a new thrift store. They decided to stop, but it turned out to be a dud, and they made their way home.

"Sakura we're back!" Ino called.

"Coming." Sakura came down the stairs, dressed in a long skirt and a tank top.

"So did you miss us?" Hinata asked.

"Nope." Sakura said, and then giggled a bit. "I was actually able to get some damn homework done." she said laughing.

"Oh I see, well then I guess you don't want what we brought you." Tenten said smiling evilly.

"Ooh you brought me something what is it?" Sakura asked, looking though the bags.

"No peeking." Ino said slapping her hand.

"I'm not peeking, I'm spelunking for pork rinds." Sakura said sticking her head in the bag. She pulled out a small pink velvet box. "Is this is?" she asked. Ino nodded. Sakura opened it up, and inside was a delicately painted cherry blossom on a gold chain. "You guys." Sakura said breaking out in tears. She fasten the flower to her neck, and hugged the girls. "Thank you."

The next week passed by fast for Sakura, but slow for everyone else. "Sakura are you sure you wont change your mind?" Ino asked as she was doing her make up. Sakura was in a long black skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Ino you know why I cant." Sakura said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I know, well I don't know when we'll be back, don't wait up." Ino said following the other two out the door. Sakura sighed and went into her room, which was dimly lit with candles, and there was soft funeral music playing.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata arrived at the dance at seven and saw the guys waiting for them. Yu guys look gorgeous." Naruto said, as each guy hugged and kissed their, except Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura really wanted to be her, she just couldn't." Ino said.

"Whatever." Sasuke aid walking inside.

"Ino why couldn't sakura come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well today is the anniversary of her parent's death." Ino said.

"Ow, Harsh."

"What happened?" Neji asked Tenten.

"No one knows for sure, all we know is that ever since, Sakura has never been able to look into a mirror, and every anniversary she locks her self in her room all day, and at midnight she goes out to their graves."

"Poor girl." Naruto said. The girls heard one of their favorite songs playing and dragged the guys in to the dance floor. . . .

"Guess I should get going." sakura said, it was tent to twelve. She hopped on her bike and sped off for the graveyard. When she got there she drove right out to her parents graves, and knelt in front of them. She sat there for a while not saying anything.

"Mom, Dad. I love you." she said placing a single rose on each grave, and walked back to her bike. "Why did you have to go?" she asked. She didn't go anywhere she just sat on her bike and stared off into space, and she didn't even notice the car pull up.

"Sakura." Sakura was startled from her thoughts and turned to see Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke." Sakura said looking back at the graves. Sasuke said nothing but pulled Sakura into a hug, and offered her a shoulder to cry on. "Sasuke, why are people cruel?" she asked.

"I don't know, Sakura what happened to them?" Sasuke asked.

"It was seven years ago, we were at my family's cabin, when someone broke, in and killed my mom and dad. I saw the whole thing through the bathroom mirror where I was hiding." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry."

Well I know that I've been basing this story a bit too much on Sakura. I am so sorry for those of you who like the other girls. Hopefully this story will be better.

The girls were all outside laying about the pool. The boys had decided to go to the skate park today. "Hey Ino?" Tenten asked.

"What?" Ino replied turning over on her towels so the sun could tan her back.

"Did Shikamaru say when they were getting back?"

"Six." Hinata replied walked into with an ice tea in one hand a boom box in the other.

"Are they coming here when they get back?" Sakura asked swimming up to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah Naruto-kun said something about cooking out tonight." Hinata said again. "So does anyone know when the school dance is?" she asked sitting beside Tenten in a beach chair.

"Um, I think Tsunade said something about it being this Friday." Sakura said.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked shooting up in her chair. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten nodded. "We have to get dresses." she said laying back down.

"We can go Wednesday after school." Tenten said, it was going to be the only day this week they didn't have to do something. Monday Hinata had track, Tuesday Ino had Basketball, Thursday Tenten had a self-defense demonstration, and Sakura had to help her.

"Right." Hinata said. "Hey are we going with the guys or just us?"

"I don't know they haven't said anything yet." Tenten said.

"Well we could try to drop hints." Sakura suggested.

"You three can, Shikamaru already asked me." Ino said. The three girls looked at her a bit miffed.

"Well aren't you special?" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Tenten. If that lazy punk managed to ask her, then I'm sure the guys will remember too." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah they just haven't had any alone time with us in a while." Hinata added.

"Whatever." Tenten said laying back down. 'I hope you're right Sakura.' she thought.

"Hey anyone home?" Naruto called.

"Pool." was all Hinata responded with.

The guys walked through the house finding Hinata, Ino and Tenten on the side of the pool and Sakura in it. "What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing you still want to cook out?" Naruto asked kissing Hinata's cheek.

"That would be great." Hinata said, kissing his cheek as well.

Sasuke walked over to the edge of the pool, and placed his feet in as Sakura swam up to him. Neji sat on the same chair as Tenten holding her on his lap, and Shikamaru was holding Ino, only they were laying down, and were both soon asleep.

"Hey Tenten, you're going to the dance with me Friday right?" Neji asked, after a while.

"Do you want me to?" she asked back. Neji nodded. "Then yeah I'll go with you." she said smiling.

"What about you Hinata, want to go with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. So they all had it set they were going to the dance together. The week leading up to the dance was boring. Hinata won her track meet, Ino won the basketball game, and Sakura ended up needing a massage from Sasuke after Ten ten's demonstration.

FRIDAY NIGHT

the guys were waiting for the girls at the dance, only because they ha wanted it to be a surprise. When they finally showed up the guys stared in awe as the girls walked up to them. Sakura was wearing a long red dress, with lace that started at her mid thigh and frayed down to the floor on the other side. Ino's was strapless, and purple, it was slit on one side, and she had matching gloves on with lace at the top. Tenten was wearing what looked like a tango dress. It was cut up one side, and layered as it frayed out. Hinata was wearing a light blue dress that flowed to the floor, with lace at the top.

"Wow." was all the guys could say. They were each wearing a tux, Sasuke's shirt was blue, Naruto's Orange, Shikamaru's, green, and Neji's was a pale blue.

"Hey guys." Ino said as they interlocked arms with their guys. They said nothing else but walked int. They slowly made their way to the dance floor, and began dance. They way the moved commanded attention. They each moved with grace and beauty, creating a scene for those who were watching. Sasuke and Sakura danced the waltz, Neji and Tenten the tango, Hinata and Naruto the cha cha, And Ino and Shikamaru dance the Fox Trot.

The night progressed with no problems until the dance was almost over. . . .

The guys had all gone to get drinks, while the girls waited by the bleachers for them. They were alone and nothing was wrong until, out of nowhere Mike, Nathan, Jasper, and some new guy came up and started making out with the girls, the only problem was that they were wearing the exact same thing the girls were, so they thought it was the guys, not the bastards.

When the guys saw what was going on they were pissed to say the least. They walked over and threw the guys off of the girls. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, mainly to Sakura.

"Wh- we thought- Sasuke they." she was at a loss for words. She had thought Nathan was Sasuke, and that's why she didn't do anything about it, as did the other girls.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke we didn't."

"You didn't what?" he asked. Sakura didn't know what to say, tears were filling her eyes.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru we didn't know." Ino said.

"Yeah I mean we didn't see their faces, just their clothes, and they were wearing the same thing you guys are." Tenten said. Neji looked from the guys to the girls. The girls seemed shocked, and the bastards were smirking as they walked out.

"I think they're telling the truth." Neji said.

"Yeah common you two, Sakura and Ino would never do something like that." Naruto added, walking up to Hinata and hugging her.

"But this is the second time we've caught them with those guys." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded.

"But this time we didn't know they weren't you." Ino said. "Sakura help me out here." Sakura didn't know what to say. But she had an idea. She took Ino and walked up on stage. She talked to the musicians, and took two microphones.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, you have to believe us." Sakura said before the music started.

Sakura sang first

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)Ino sang  
How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)Ino sang  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Then they both sang

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Now it was Ino's turn

Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) Sakura echoed  
How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)Sakura echoed  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Then they both sang again, Sasuke and Shikamaru were watching, they could see tears in the girl's eyes, they knew they weren't lying.

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

Sakura sang this time and Ino echoed

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)  
No matter how I try and I try  
I just can't say goodbye  
no no no no

Thy both sang the last part.

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day (you're the one I think about each day)And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
with you

They finished and looked at the guys, who walked on the stage and pulled the girls into their arms and kissed them. "We're sorry." they all said at the same time. Then they kissed again. They all knew that high school wasn't going to be so bad now, they had each other, and they knew they would be faithful, no matter what.


End file.
